Insanity is an Option
by Lunatic
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is once again in trouble. He has been captured and is slowly going (more) insane by the tortures. Can Will & Liz save him from his cell AND from insanity? [Complete, continued in Inferno]
1. Prologue

__

Disclaimer: If I would own this I would now be sitting in the Caribbean accompanied by Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner  
  
AN: I probably shouldn't start yet another fic, but my muse keeps following me around with this one… damn muse! If anyone is willing to be my beta: email me or leave me a note in a review. English is still not my first language   
  
anyway... I try to update often, but I've got a very busy life so it could take some time.  
  


Insanity is an Option  
by Lunatic  
  
  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
_"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me! We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! …"_  
  
His voice was hoarse from screaming, although he probably would never admit that, but he was still singing. Singing his favourite song, while gazing out of the only 'window' in his cell. _If_, of course, you could call that small hole in the wall a window in the first place. What he saw out of this window was not something he liked, or in fact he did, but not that way: the Pearl. _His_ Pearl, but without him.  
  
The cell reminded him of the one he spent a day in when he was at Port Royal and he almost suspected the young blacksmith to show up, demanding him to take him to 'the Black Pearl and his bonnie lass'. But that didn't happen. Of course not 'cause the whelp didn't even _knew_ he was here in the first place so no help should be suspected from him.  
  
_"We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Maraud and embezzle and even hijack. Drink up …"_  
  
Slowly he sat down with his back against the cold wall of his cell and he closed his eyes. How he hated it to be on the land. And now he had spent already more than 2 weeks in this god forbidden hellhole. He had absolutely no idea what happened to his old crew, but he had good hope that they would still be alive.   
  
_"We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs! … _  
  
It seemed that this song was the only thing that kept him sane at this very moment. No sea, no women and most important: no rum, the things he normally needed to keep his normal appearance up. He had cracked his brains the last 2 weeks for genius or just plain stupid ideas to escape, but until now he hadn't come up with anything useful. It _should_ be possible to do so… or at least he believed. This was just a little bit more challenging than some of his other 'troubles' had been.  
  
_Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho! Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me!"_  
  
They had already taken from him his ship and his hat, but he wasn't planning on losing his life in this 'game' as well. Slowly he tried to move his left arm, but that still wasn't working like it should after his last 'meeting' with his captor. But he was going to escape; that was a certain thing. He _was_ Captain Jack Sparrow above all!

______________

__

Please review on your way out ^^


	2. The Trick

__

AN: Apologies for the long wait, but my computer had died so I wasn't be able to come online for a little while.  
  
As far as it looks now this story is going to be at least 2 parts. The second part is going to have lots about Jack's past and where he met this torturer of him.   
  
Question: does Norrington has got a first name in the movie? I can't remember it and I have got no money to go to the cinema to check it out Please let me know 'cause when not I've got already a little idea for a name *evil smirk*  
  
Thank you VERY much my dear reviewers! I've never had so many reviews for only one prologue before! Responses follow after the chapter.  
  
  
**Chapter 1 - The Trick**  
  
With a small smile Will Turner was listening to the happy voice of David, a small young boy, who lived next to the blacksmith and really enjoyed coming over to Will: just to look around or chat.   
  
Little David loved the work of the blacksmith and the magic, which made the blades look so beautiful in the end. He was already sure that _that_ was what he wanted to become when he was an older lad: blacksmith. There couldn't be a better job in the world!  
  
The young boy was sitting on a large table in the blacksmith, surrounded by all sorts of small objects that Will created just to see the joy on the young lad's face when he saw him working on it and the end results. There was a small ship made of steel that looked like the Pearl, or at least like Will remembered the Pearl. Another object looked like a larger ship, the Interceptor, and there were also small canons and even a little sword for David to play with.  
  
"Will… Mister Grutch told me a new story about that pirate that you knew, Jack Sparrow. Wanna hear it?" David says, with an enthusiastic twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Will smiles at the young lad. "Always, Davey!" However inwardly he grimaced. 'Mister' Grutch. Mrs. Lockney, David's mum, was the most fragile looking woman Will had ever seen. Every time he saw her he wondered if she just wouldn't blow a way in the wind when there would come a storm or if she wouldn't break into pieces when somebody should touch her. She had been married to mister Lockney, but he had died on sea when David was only one year old. Since then the two had been living together alone and poor, but Mrs. Lockney had somehow managed to get a small house next to the blacksmith. However since a couple of weeks she had a new lover, 'mister Grutch'. Grutch was simply the opposite of Mrs. Lockney: he was a very rough and large man and he wouldn't have looked bad between Barbossa's old crew of cursed man. Grutch loved to spend his time in various bars, drinking as much as he could manage, but he wasn't actually one of the nicest men when drunk. Will even suspected him to hit Mrs. Lockney once in a while and he was going to make sure as hell that this brute wouldn't lay one hand on dear David! He turned his attention back to the story that the young boy was telling with such an enthusiasm.  
  
"Jack had already plundered some ships, but this time he had made a mistake and his ship had been surrounded by two ships of the Royal Navy…. but he escaped! Want to know why?"  
  
Two large, hopeful eyes turned to Will.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Well… Jack ordered his crew to put butter on the entire…" a moment David thinks, trying to remember that difficult word, "spar deck and to take off their shoes. On their socks to could walk perfectly well without falling down on their face, but the Royal Navy who tried to take over the ship couldn't stay on their feet and all fell down flat on their faces!"  
  
David lets out a giggle and also Will is having a hard time not to laugh.  
  
"So, Jack could easily take over the entire crew of the Royal Navy. He plundered their ship and than gave it back to the original crew, giving them enough supplies to go to the nearest port! Can you believe it?"   
  
Now David and Will both laugh out loud. Will can just imagine the look on the red coats faces when they had discovered that they were once again tricked by the infamous _captain_ Jack Sparrow! He was also delighted to hear a real sign of live from Jack again.  
  
Of course the pirate was mentioned very often in all sorts of strange rumours and stories, but most of the time the stories where obviously not true. In one of them Jack had killed, on his 'onesies', 14 men of a crew and Will just couldn't believe that the same man who had carried a pistol with one shot with him for 10 years without shooting once, would kill 14 men _that_ easily. More believable he found the stories where Jack escaped or took over a ship in his own unique and often insane way without hurting his 'enemy' when he needed not too.  
  
On that moment they heard the voice of a woman, Mrs. Lockney, calling out David's name. David jumped off the table and looked and his only friend around.  
  
"Mum's calling! Have to go! Bye Will!"  
  
"Bye Davey! Sent my regards to your mother!"  
  
"I shall! Bye, bye!"   
  
And with a small run David left the blacksmith, leaving Will behind. Will had to admit that he couldn't wait until he and Liz would have kids, although he still was not sure if he wanted to be around Jack if his firstborn would happen to be a boy. He wasn't convinced if he wanted to see the look on Jack's face when he heard that his firstborn was named after the pirate captain. Although Will had to add that he hoped as well that when his first born was a boy, he would look more like little Davey than like his godfather!  
  
Slowly Will started to clean his blacksmith. Now that he was officially the lover and fiancée of the governor's daughter, Elizabeth had given him money to buy the blacksmith from Mr. Brown, who was probably spending his time in some bar drinking away to money he earned with selling his shop. Elizabeth had known that she was about to marry a man who wasn't only a pirate at heart, but also a blacksmith and she had been right. Will loved to spent some time once in a while in his own shop, working on orders who weren't there and chatting with his little friend David.  
  
He even had finished a gift for Jack, for when they would meet again. A sword perfectly balanced and the handle had the form of a ship; he was convinced that Jack would like it. Although it might be a bit odd to have a gift for someone he wasn't even sure if he would meet again, but once in a while he and Elizabeth would receive a letter from their new-found friend. And Will kept hoping that he would be able to see the pirate again.  
  
When he closed the door behind him he started to think about some other rumours about Jack he had heard the past weeks. Of course there were always the rumours that Jack was dead, but he somehow didn't believe that, but this new rumour… this time Jack, the Pearl and the entire crew had disappeared. Nobody seemed to know where they had gone, but it looked like he had vanished from earth, which was, in Will's humble opinion, not possible, even not when your name was Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Deep in thoughts he entered the small, but beautiful, house he shared with Elizabeth. It was standing not far away from the governor's house, but still far enough to have the feeling that they were living totally on their own. From the living room they had a beautiful view on the sea and on their own little boat, the Freedom. It was a lot smaller than the Pearl had been and therefore didn't deserve the name of 'ship', but it was big enough for Will and Elizabeth and once in a while they went away on it for a couple of days. Just to enjoy each other and to enjoy the freedom of the sea. After their little adventure with the cursed crew of Barbossa they both had a strange affection for the sea and once in a while they just _had_ to get away from dry-land.  
  
"Will? Will!"   
  
Will looked up and looked in the smiling face of 'his' Liz.  
  
"You silly blacksmith! You were so deep in thoughts that you just walked past me! Were are you worrying about?"  
  
"Nothing special actually… I was just thinking about Jack."  
  
Then he bends towards his lover and gives her a loveable kiss on her lips. "About that rumour that he disappeared."  
  
"You don't believe that do you? I bet he's just lying somewhere on a beach, drinking rum or something like that."  
  
Will shakes his head. "I don't know why, but I'm having a strange feeling about this."  
  
That is the moment that Elizabeth decides that her blacksmith worries too much and she pulls him into a kiss which makes him forget about the world around him for a little while until they both are disturbed by a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Timing is perfect as always," mutters Will while with regret in his eyes he pulls away from Elizabeth's kiss. He opens the door of their house, but he sees nobody. He takes a good look around and then a few steps forward and almost trips over something. A hat. No wait! Not just 'a hat', Jack's hat.  
  


_______________________  
_End Note: the story of the butter on the spar deck isn't made up by me. A Dutch sailor, Michiel de Ruyter, actually used that trick to save his ship and crew once. Isn't it amazing?  
  
I promise that the next chapter will go back to Jack with: Jack torture! YAY!_

Elf-Vulcan - My first reviewer! YAY! Thanx for your sweet comment

Ihni - LOL so you like violence? Be prepared ;)

AbieNormal182 - Jack is such a lovely character to play with! I'm sorry he isn't in this one, but he next chapter will be dedicated to him again ^^

Sa - Thank you very much! I should show my English teacher your comments :)

Jem Skywalker - I'm so filled with ideas for this story that I don't think I even CAN stop in the middle of this story… if I wanted that in the first place. The world of pirates and Jack Sparrow is too much fun to write about

RoseTucker - I'm afraid this chapter will not explain to you to what this is going to lead, but it's going to be a long and exciting road

ShimmerGloom - YAY! You know your songs! I know I forgot that line in the Prologue, but I had it added in the original version of it. I cut it out because I didn't want to make the Prologue too long or boring…

Anonymous - I'm sorry I didn't update earlier! Blame my computer! Else I would have had it up a lot earlier already… I hope you liked this new update

Thanx again for all the reviews! Please review this chapter as well: it makes me a happy pirate and a quicker updater ;)


	3. Really Bad Eggs

__

AN: Thank you all for the awesome responses! I'm rather annoyed at the moment 'cause I am planning to type this chapter for about 4 days now, but I just didn't had time! *grumbles* So now it's night and I have time… pathetic but the truth.

I wanted to upload this yesterday, but ff.net was doing funny on me… sorry!  
  
Like I promised this chapter contains Jack torture… erhm… I must admit that I don't know exactly how the rating works so if anyone things this should be higher rated tell me please

  
  
  
**Chapter 2 - Really Bad Eggs **  
  
The water is already coming to his knees and still it's getting inside. Not the beautiful water from the sea, but dirty, stinking water. The blisters on his hands are open and leave bloody traces on the handle of the pump.   
  
Jack is pumping as hard as he can, but it seems to have no use: the water is getting higher and higher. He's out of breath, sweating, while he feels muscles he didn't even know he had in the first place. His left arm is screaming 'cause the broken bones in it didn't have time to heal yet… _and_ the pumping isn't really co-operating either. Jack wishes with all his heart that he could just simply stop, but if he do that he would most certainly drown. He wasn't really planning on doing _that_, especially not on dry land.  
  
How many hours did he spend already in this cellar from hell? He can't remember. He had already a hard time keeping track of the days he spent in his small prison and in this small pit of hell it's even harder. All he can focus on at the moment is on his burning arms, his bleeding hands and the growing feeling of panic that slowly starts to take over.  
  
The water is now reaching at his middle, but he is _not_ going to give up. As long as there is a Sparrow, there is a way! Jack doesn't even realize anymore what he's doing while he softly hums a familiar song that nobody can hear except of him.  
  
"… Really bad eggs…"  
  
He knows that he can't continue much longer anymore. His left arm is feeling as if it can fall from his body every second and his right is feeling as if it wouldn't mind to join his left friend. His knees are buckling as well.  
  
And then he just can't force his arms up and down anymore. They just stop as if they have finally decided that enough is enough. His body is not taking any command from his tired brains anymore and Jack leans heavy on the pump. His head is filled with the sound of the falling water and then, suddenly, there is just silence. It's so strange after the hours spent with the thundering sound of falling water that it almost _hurts _to 'hear' the silence.  
  
A heavy door opens and a man starts to walk down the small stairs, a dark silhouette in the sharp light from outside.  
  
"Had fun, Jack?" the man says grimly. Jack has long ago giving up to correct him with his proper name_, Captain_ Jack. First because he was too tired to keep repeating it, now because he simply doesn't care anymore.  
  
"I hope you learned a bit from it, Sparrow," the man brings his face close to Jack's and then whispers in his ear, "you shouldn't had killed him." Then the man turns and leaves the cellar, while two other men enter it, both grabbing an arm from the Pirate Captain and forcing him on his feet again. A soft moan escaped from Jack's lips when the men grab his already screaming arms.  
  
"How're ye feelin… Capt'n?" one of the two asks with a hoarse and stern voice.  
  
Jack needs to swallow a couple of times, before he can form an audible answer. Strange how dry your throat can get, while you have spent so many hours fighting with everything you can to avoid drowning.  
  
"Have been better," Jack mutters, and while closing his eyes he adds with his voice barely louder then a whisper, "mate."  
  
"Walk fer yerselves then, Sparrow!" the other said and as if it was some sort of command they both loosen their grip at the same time. Jack, who isn't expecting such a thing to happen, can't stay on his feet and makes contact with the still dripping wet floor, in a not very friendly way.  
  
The two men both almost scream with laughter. "Didn't except _that_ did ye?"  
  
Jack doesn't even bother to answer. For the moment he's just happy that he can lie down without having to fight for his live. The two men roughly disturb this short moment of peace by pulling him back on his feet again.  
  
"Time to get ye back, Capt'n," one of the two says, while sarcasm is dripping from his voice with the word 'Capt'n'.  
  
Roughly they start to drag the pirate captain along with them, who is not able to walk proper himself. The stairs are probably the worst part of the entire journey: one time the two men can't hold the unwilling captain anymore and he just falls down again, hurting his right knee rather badly.  
  
The last part of his journey back to his cell is just some sort of dream or nightmare. The two men have stopped talking with him and Jack is grateful for that, 'cause he's sure that at this very moment he isn't capable of any intelligent conversation. Of course he's aware that the two will probably know that, but he rather wants himself to believe that they still don't know that they are very close in breaking him… if they haven't done that already.  
  
"Here we are, Capt'n," the ugliest of the two says while opening the door of his cell. Jack can't remember the last time he was _this_ happy to be thrown in a cell like he is now. The two literally throw him inside and Jack stays sprawled on the floor for a couple of minutes, long after he had heard the door close behind him and the two leave.   
  
Then, finally, he's able to crawl to a corner of his cell and he starts to make himself as comfortable as possible. Not bothering to hide it anymore his teeth start to clatter and shivers run through his soaked body, while he slowly lowers his head against the wall. He needed a good plan to get out of this mess… a _very_ good one.  
  
  
______  
_End notes: Sorry Jack! My muse made me do this! *tries to look innocent* Took a lil bit longer to write than I expected, but I had a lil bit of a problem with the pirate way of talking. I mean… English isn't my first language in the first place, so writing an accent is a little bit harder for me I suppose…  
  
Next chapter: back to Will and Liz_

Toby - More Jack for your pleasure ^^ Hope you liked this and don't worry… this story will contain A LOT of Jack Sparrow, 'cause he's just me favorite character anyway =]

The Second Geek - WOW. I'm happy that you like this story although it's normally not your genre. I hope you like this chapter as well

Kingleby - Aren't we all a bunch of evil people??? *evil grin* I can't help it, but I love a bit of Jack torture…

Aelimir - LOL For some reason I really enjoy Jack torture as well… awwww!!! Poor Jack ;)

Anonymus - You asked me if I had it all planned out… well the rough lines I have planned already and the beginning of this story and of the second one is already totally planned in my head. I also know how Jack's past is in my little universe :) Thanx for the compliment!

GiveMeTheWind - I'm really surprised that you like my story, although you normally hate torture ones… I'm curious how you came out of this chapter then LOL I hope you are still fascinated ^^


	4. Adventure!

__

AN: No Jack this time, but like I said back to Will & Liz…

****

Chapter 3 - Adventure!  
  
"Where did he get the butter?"  
  
Will Turner looks with glittering eyes at his future wife.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where did he get the butter?" repeats Elizabeth a little more firmly. "If it would have been rum I wouldn't have been surprised, but butter… that's not really something that pirates often use.  
  
Will and Liz were both sitting in the sun on the deck of their boat, the Freedom. They were setting sail for the last place where Jack, according to the rumours, had been seen: Port Maison. They had said goodbye to governor Swan and Norrington, who both were used to the fact that the blacksmith and his love went out with their boat once in a while and they, wisely, both had give up protesting against it long ago.   
  
After Will had found Jack's hat in front of his door the uneasy feeling about the whole situation had gone worse. Together with Elizabeth he had searched his house, his shop and the entire town to convince himself, but mostly Elizabeth, that this wasn't some sort of joke from the pirate captain. By the time they went back hope Will had hoped that he would find _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, sitting on a chair with his boots on the table while drinking rum, laughing because of their silliness, but the only thing they found was their empty house.  
  
Elizabeth had been convinced as well and they both prepared for leaving as soon as possible after having informed by little Davey where Jack had last been seen.  
  
"I don't know where he got it from…"  
  
"You believe too much William Turner," teases Elizabeth, "It's just like with those sea turtles: a nice story, but not true."  
  
"Well… it sounded like something _he_ would do… at least sounded more like him then those stories about murder," pouts Will.  
  
Elizabeth falls silent and stares at 'her' blacksmith, before turning her gaze to the still empty horizon in front of her. For a couple of minutes they are both silent, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"What do you think that happened to Jack?" breaks Liz the silence.  
  
"I don't know… although I somehow _do_ know that Jack is in some serious trouble."  
  
They fall silent again.  
  
"I-- I just don't believe that he will just disappear. Not Jack! He loves the attention and stories way too much to just disappear without any sign of… madness."  
  
Elizabeth smiles. "No… that is not something Jack would do."  
  
After that they had sailed along for hours. Sometimes in silence, sometimes talking and most important: making plans.  
  
Slowly Port Maison started to show at the horizon and came nearer and nearer. Liz stood at the head of the boat gazing at the city that slowly started to unfold himself. She was almost ready for 'the plan'. The plan was not very good and not very difficult either, but it was the best thing they came up with. They had decided to hide their identity for a little while, 'cause they weren't sure what exactly was going on. Liz had been wearing men's clothing on the boat, 'cause that was simply a lot easier and she was going to wear a large hat in which she could hide her long hair. The female forms of her body were hidden in clothing that were a little bit too large for her, but perfectly for 'the plan'. Liz quickly hides her hair under the hat and she's ready for the show.  
  
Carefully Will leads the Freedom in the harbour. He immediately notices a large ship that is already docked.  
  
"It does look remarkably like the Pearl, don't you think?" whispered Liz, who has noted the ship as well.  
  
Will only nods, but he can't get his eyes of the ship.  
  
"I think…" he starts unsure, "it _is_ the Pearl." He shakes his head. "In what kind of mess has Jack got himself into this time!"  
  
"Your right… it is indeed the Pearl. But why did Jack change the sails? Why did he made them white?"  
  
Again Will shakes his head. "I don't think Jack has changed the sails, Liz. I think that's the reason why everybody thinks the Pearl had disappeared… someone just made some small changes on it…"   
  
Will is able to find a nice spot on the dock and a couple of minutes he and Liz stand next to their boat on the dry-land. Immediately a harbourmaster comes towards them.  
  
"Good day you two. It's two shilling to tie up your boat at the docks. And I need to know your names please."  
  
Without a word Will digs up two shilling from his pockets. "We're Will and El--" Liz gives him a punch "Alan… Smith."  
  
The harbourmaster looks a moment at the young blacksmith as if he's sure that he's lying, but then he writes their names down in a book he's carrying along with him.   
  
"Welcome in Port Maison!" and he leaves them alone.  
  
Liz punches Will a second time. "Alan?" she asks with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah," stutters Will, "that's the best I could come up with."  
  
Liz nods her head. "And Smith?"  
  
Will shrugs. "It worked for Jack…"  
  
This time Liz really laughs. "Will! I love this! That's what we missed… the adventure!" and she spread her arms. "A pirates life for me!"  
  
"Aye…_Alan Smith_, we've got work to do!" says Will with a smile  
  
"Aye, aye Capt'n!" says Liz teasingly and they set off for the port, until Will turns around towards the large ship.  
  
"Li--- Alan? I think we will find our answer on that ship," and he nods towards the 'White' Pearl.  
  
"I think your right," and she sighs. "And our next plan is???"  
  
"You must take a look!" Will turns towards Liz and grasps one of her hands. "There is a change that they would recognise me… but Alan Smith?"  
  
A moment Liz only gapes at her future husband, but than a grin appears on her face. "Adventure!"  
  
"Indeed adventure," mutters Will while taking of his belt and sword. "Here! Take this with you. I know you know how to handle it… and I don't want anything to happen to you!"  
  
Liz takes it from him and smiles at him. "You're a sweetheart!"  
  
"I know… now go and have a look… Alan" and with a wink Liz leaves Will on his spot in the dock.  
  
While Liz walks to the 'White' Pearl she thinks of what she is going to do. The best thing is asking for the captain and then she can always see what is going to happen next. A large plank is the bridge between the dock and the ship and after a moment of hesitation Liz walks over the plank. Nervousity starts to fill her and also some bad memories of the last time she 'walked a plank' take over her mind. Therefore she doesn't notice the man in front of her until she almost walks in on him.  
  
"S-sorry!" she mutters and then she looks up; right in the eyes of Mr.Gibbs.  
  
"Aye matey! Can't ye look out? Ye almost… Miss Eliza--- OUCH!" Ana-Maria has appeared next to Mr. Gibbs and she just slapped him.  
  
"AYE! Why did ye do that for?"  
  
"Gibbs!" Ana-Maria hisses, "Go make yerself useful somewhere else."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Gibbs!!!" it's probably the look in Ana-Maria's eyes that makes Mr. Gibbs decide it _might_ be wise to listen to the word of the female pirate.  
  
Liz isn't sure, but she could swear she hears Gibbs mutter "Bad luck a woman on board, aye it is!"  
  
"Well _matey_ what are ye doing on this ship?"  
  
"I-- erhm… I wanted to talk to the captain of this ship," mutters Liz, trying to make her voice a bit lower than it normally is.  
  
"Aye… you mean Capt'n _Toomey_?"  
  
A moment Liz is lost of words. Now she had seen Mr. Gibbs and Ana-Maria she had been convinced that Jack would be here as well, but Toomey?"  
  
"Matey?"  
  
"Aye," Liz whispers.  
  
"Bad luck, matey… he's not here. Comes back tomorrow if ye want to talk to him…" Something in Ana-Maria's eyes warns Liz now as well and she slowly starts to back away.  
  
"Thank you, Ana," she mumbles and than Liz gets away as quick as possible, suddenly not liking this adventure much anymore.

_______________

__

End note: I know Maison is the French word for house... but I somehow liked this name...  
  
Next Chapter: how got Jack captured anyway?  
  
Miss Becky - I'm really happy that you of all people like my story! Longs of angst… be sure of that… I like angst… MWUAHAHAHA… sorry bout that…

GiveMeTheWind - I'm afraid you have to wait at least until the next update to find out more about his captor and how on earth he ended up in this mess

Vaughn - I don't think I'm torturing someone at the moment right? Maybe my readers ;) *grins at bounded Jack who is struggling in a corner of her room* I don't torture! *looks innocent* anyway… I'm happy you like it!

Toby - Jack is such a GREAT character! But sadly I need to write some Will & Elizabeth chapters as well 'cause else their appearance is going to be a bit out of the blue don't you think :) But I must admit that I'm looking forward myself as well to write a new Jack chapter ^^

Anonymous - Some people (read: people who hate Jack) are just REALLY weird… but the next chapter is going to answer some questions…

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - *nods in agreement* I agree… somebody should save Jack really soon!

Fw - Thank you! :D

Rat - WOW! I'm honored you read my story after I loved yours so much! One question is answered… you know where the Pearl is… other answers will follow soon… promise!

Ihn - Yeah… I will slowly start to answer every question… just wait ;)

Sue - Thank you for your e-mail! That really made my day!


	5. Commandeer a Ship

Chapter 4 - Commandeer a ship

"AYE!" yelled the entire crew of the Black Pearl, while heading in all sorts of directions preparing for attack.

Captain Jack Sparrow stood at the head of the Black Pearl starring through his spyglass gazing at a large and beautiful ship in front of him. The name of that ship was the Unicorn and Jack didn't see any extra ordinary weaponry on it. His golden teeth glitter in the sunlight, while he screams his commands.

"Make ready the guns! Were going to _commandeer_ that ship!"

Jack hadn't seen his crew so happy in days. It had been a couple of weeks ago since a ship had been seen near the Black Pearl and this automatically meant that it was also a couple of weeks ago since they had last 'pillage and plundered'. Everyone, including the Captain, had started to feel rather restless and bored. But now their lives were good again.

"Remember, you scabrous dogs! Don't shoot, unless they attack us, aye?"

"Aye, Capt'n," sounded it from different directions. Jack's grin grew wider. He loved this! Again he looks through his spyglass if he could notice anything about the Unicorn. He saw several men running around on deck as if in great panic by the sight of the Pirate ship. He also noted the beautiful decoration of a Unicorn at the side of the ship. This really looked as if it was going to be a good catch: a large, beautiful _and_, most important, rich ship.

The Black Pearl got nearer and nearer the Unicorn, until they even could hear the yells of the crew of the Unicorn. And then a sound got them all by surprise: the sound of a cannon that filled the air with a blast.

Jack stared in complete shock at the Unicorn while the Pearl shivers, obviously hit. He brought the spyglass back to his eyes and he cursed. The crew of the Unicorn weren't running around in panic at all, they had just been preparing their attack! A large amount of cannons has suddenly showed up from behind all sorts of things, all pointing at the Pearl and the English flag that had been hanging in the main-mast had been taken down… to be replaced several seconds later by a large black skull and crossbones.

"Bloody hell!" curses Jack and a new canon fires.

"ANA-MARIA!" roars Jack over the sound of the firing canons. 

"Jack," answers the female pirate, suddenly appearing out of nowhere next to the pirate Captain.

"Do we know a pirate ship under the name of the Unicorn?"

According to the Code, every pirate had a known ship and when a new pirate entered the waters they had to take care of the fact that everyone knew the name of their ship before the plundering could start.

"No," Ana-Maria shakes her head, "I don't think I've ever 'eard of 'er."

"They tricked me!" mutters Jack, "Bloody pirates!!… Go make yerself useful somewhere and Ana-Maria?" 

She turns.

"It's still _captain _Jack for ye," Ana-Maria gives him a dark look, but then runs of.

Another canon blows and without a blink of an eye Jack takes a step aside, so saving his live. Panic starts to rise among his crewmembers and that's probably the main reason why it takes them so long before the Pearl's canons start to blow for the first time.

Jack started to walk to the main deck in a way that only he could, only the expression on his face was one you didn't see often on him: he had a complete sober expression and looked more awake than any crewmember of the Pearl had ever seen.

"Gibbs!" he yelled as soon as he noticed the man, "strike the bloody flag!"

"Wha'?"

"I said _strike the bloody flag!_ We are going to surrender."

"WHA'!?!" sound the amazed voices of mr. Gibbs _and _Ana-Maria.

"Jack! Ye bloody piece of wreckage! Wha' are ye think your doin'?" Ana-Maria stands with flaming eyes in front of her captain, completely ignoring the mess around her. She moves her arm to slap her captain, but Jack grasps her arm just before she's able to do that.

"Listen!" the look in Jack's eyes is one that Ana-Maria never thought she would see in them, one of complete sanity. Once again she wonders if Jack isn't just the best actor in the Caribbean and not half as daft as everyone expects him to be. "They are stronger then us, aye? They have got more weapons that us, aye? _And _they are using those weapons against us at this _very_ moment!" Jack lets go of her arm. 

"If we fight them probably most of _me_ crew is going to Davey Jones locker, if not me entire crew, aye? And _me_ ship is going to lie in ruins… and that's not worth it!"

Ana-Maria is even more amazed. Did she just hear her captain say that his crew was more important than his Pearl?

"But Jack…" 

"_Captain _Jack, luv! When will ye finally remember tha' first part of me name?" With that he turns his attention back to mr. Gibbs and the rest of his crew.

"Gibbs! I told ye… strike the flag! We are going to surrender…"

Jack turns his back to the Unicorn and stubbornly looks to the other horizon, the one that still shows him his freedom, while he hears his men behind him. Gibbs has strike the flag and the crew is all standing on the main deck, not saying a word, as a small group of shabby people. 

Jack flinches when he hears to first board hooks hit _his_ Pearl, but he still doesn't turn around or speaks a word. Behind him he hears how the crew of the Unicorn slowly takes his crew prisoner, but non of them is bothering with him. Then he hears muffles whispers of 'the capt'n is comin'" and he waits, curious about who that 'bloody pirate' can be.

"Jack Sparrow! Wha' a pleasure to meet ye again." 

As soon as Jack hears the voice of the 'unknown' pirate captain he closes his eyes. Maybe Ana-Maria had been right. Maybe he should have fought to dead, at least _that _was a honourable pirates dead.

"Remember me, Jack?"

Jack slowly turns around as if he has to convince himself, what his brains are already screaming at him.

"Of course I remember ye, Walter Toomey. I remember leavin' ye somewhere in a god forgotten Port somewhere in the Caribbean…"

Toomey slowly nods his head, while a smile starts to appear on his face. "Time to pay the bills, Jack."

Jack turns his gaze to the ground while two men grab his arms and his crew is taken to the brigs of his own ship.

"You'll be my _guest_ on the Unicorn, Jack." And with that he's taken away.

----------

Slowly Jack opens his eyes not knowing where he is before the reality hits him. He's still in a god forbidden cell, somewhere in a god _forgotten_ place in the Caribbean and there's still no hope for escape. He feels how his cheeks are wet with tears and he clenches his fists, waking up the pain in his left arm again. He had been dreaming about how he got captured every since he ended in this cell, and this was now the second day that he woke up crying. _Captain Jack Sparrow didn't cry!!!_

"I rather spent my life in the darkest spot in hell and let _him_ break me!" he mutters.

"Well… then yer not really doin' a good job here mate."

Jack feels how his body flinches by the sound of that voice and a moment he really hates himself.

"Where… Who are you?" he asks with a hoarse voice.

The voice softly sniggers. "I'm right here mate, in the corner nearest to the door."

Jack stares into the darkness and slowly he starts to discover a dark silhouette sitting in the corner. It moves and it takes some seconds before Jack realises what the voice is doing: he waves to him.

"W-What are ye doin' here?"

Again the voice sniggers. "Waitin' matey. Waitin' until something's happening in this god forbidden cell, somewhere in this god forgotten part of the Caribbean… and waitin' until you break."

Jack can't believe his ears.

"_I_ break? What do ye mean with tha'?" Jack feels how he starts to get angry with this new introdurer. "You are forgettin' something mate… I'm _Captain_ Jack Sparrow… and Captain Jack Sparrow is not going to break this easily!"

The voice laughs and _GOD_ is Jack already hating the sound of that! "Don't laugh at me, mate!"

"No?" says the voice sounding friendlier than ever, "and what are ye going to do about it… Captain? Ye can barely move yer left arm… so I don't think I fight would save ye…"

Jack closes his eyes in anger. The thing he's probably most angry about is that the voice is right 'what _is _he going to do about it?' He can barely stand on his feet, due to lack of food and due to several wounds all over his body. He can't move his left arm very much without having it screaming of pain… was he really planning on hurting that voice in the corner? He probably would be dead tired by the time he reached him in the first place!

"Well… ye could come to me, mate," Jack says suddenly showing some of his old self again.

The voice only giggles in reply.

Jack has already almost forgotten that there is a person sitting in the corner when the voice speaks again.

"Ye left yer crew, captain. Why did ye do that?"

Jack's closed eyes snap open again. It's true, he has been thinking about that _a lot_ in these past weeks. Did he leave his crew? If they would have fought than the most certainly had died, all of them. But what has happened to them now? Are they dead? Escaped? Have they betrayed him to work for Toomey? Or are they somewhere in this god forbidden hole as well? A couple of days ago he still had hope they were alive, but now he doubted all his senses.

"I d-didn't leave them," Jack really hates everything around him at the moment and most of all the voice and himself. First crying and what now? Stuttering as well?

"Ye did."

"I DID NOT!" Jack voice has raised and he doesn't even care. "I JUST TRIED TO PROTECT THEM!… like a good captain," the last words are whispered again.

"Aye… I would almost forget you were a captain, captain."

Jack closes his eyes and the voice doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk anymore either. Slowly, with his eyes closed, he starts to doze off and just before he falls asleep he realises something: the voice hasn't answered the first real question he asked him. He didn't know his name.

________________________

__

End note: This chapter was hard to write! I started about 10 times over again and I'm still not really impressed…

Next Chapter: Will & Liz find out something more…

AbbieNormal182 - More Jack for you! I must say I like the Jack chapters more as well… I just hope that I once get Will, Liz and Jack together ;)

Miss Becky - Well… a lil bit more about Toomey in this chapter, although I'm afraid that if you want to know a lot more about him you have to have some patient :) Now to answer your question: why does Will calls Elizabeth Liz. Well… probably because I'm a lazy person I shorten my friends names when I call them. So for me Elizabeth would probably turn out in Liz or Beth. I just thought that Will would probably call her Liz as well, now they are official a couple and he finally is able to express his love to her.

Kandice - You are the first one who gives me a dead thread if I don't update ;) Well I hope I'm still alive after this one

Panther7x - yeah it would indeed look like we are all a bunch of sadists… maybe it's just that fanfiction brings out the worst in us ;)

Anaticulapraecantrix - lol! Well… I'm not completely sure if this counts as Jack torture, but they are not actually nice to him either ;)

GiveMeTheWind - sorry I didn't update sooner… had a small writing problem with the boat fight scene…

Captin Red Black - My second dead thread ;) But on the other hand… if I walk the plank I might end up on an island together with Jack… now THAT'S not something to complain about ^^


	6. Wind in the Sails!

_AN: Deepest apologies for this long gap between the updates. My computer crashed, I had two important exams, a writers-block and the worst January of my live. But now I'm back. I even started another PotC story._

**Chapter 5 - Wind in the sails**

Will and Elizabeth are both sitting in their own boat, not sure what to do. They had half expected that nothing was going to be wrong with Jack, 'cause had he not proven already that he had an ability to get in and out of trouble in an amazing speed?

"Have you ever heard of a captain Toomey before, Elizabeth? I mean… why would Ana Maria and Gibbs want to work for anyone else than Jack?"

"I don't believe they actually work for Toomey, Will… there was something in Ana Maria's eyes that said something else... I think there is something more wrong than we ever dreamed there was."

"We need to find Jack."

Slowly Elizabeth nods her head. "Indeed we must. But were do we need to look? I can't imagine he works under the command of that Toomey guy. Maybe he has got himself another ship?"

Will sighs. "Do you really believe that Liz? That Jack would give up on his beloved Pearl."

Elizabeth stares to the ground and shakes her head. "Not really" she whispers, "but it's good to hope."

Will sighs. "Too bad Norrington isn't here. He might have known what to do…" Now Will was here in Port Maison he wasn't so sure anymore what to do. During the whole adventure with the Curse it had been Jack who had dragged him along in his own unique way and when Will had tried to save Jack it had been easier than it looked: the crew of the Black Pearl had already been close to Port Royal as if they weren't sure what to do without their real captain. But now? He was completely lost. Jack would have known what to do. He was convinced about that. Jack probably had started already with one of the most bizarre plans ever, that in the end worked out as well. He was just like a cat, always falling on his paws without any real damage. 

"Shall I go back tomorrow? To see Toomey?" 

"I don't know." Silently Will curses himself. Jack had said that piracy was in his blood: why didn't it show up then? Why didn't he had some cunning plan?

"I begin to fear that something very bad has happened to Jack… he might even be…" Elizabeth doesn't continue her sentence, but they both know what she wanted to say.

"I don't believe that!" cries Will a little harsher than he intended. "That man cheated death more times than we will probably ever know. I just do-- "

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

In complete shock stare Will and Liz each other in the eyes before jumping on their feet in almost the same time. Immediately they notice the infamous parrot from Mr. Cotton, who is making himself comfortable on some robes lying on the wall. 

"Wind in the sails!" the bird looks with surprisingly intelligent eyes at the blacksmith and governor's daughter and then they notice something attached to one of his paws. 

"Is that what I think it is?" 

Careful not to scare the bird away Will approaches him and spots a little piece of parchment. Will there finally be some answers to the riddles?

When Will sees that the bird is not going to get scared away he takes away the parchment. Almost immediately the parrot flies away again, back to his owner.

Will jumps up when Elizabeth puts her hand on his shoulder, he has not realized that he spent the last couple of seconds staring at the parchment in his hands, not daring to look further.

"Will?"

"Yes, Elizabeth. I shall take a look."

  
  


Scared for what he may find he unfolds it. The text that is written on it is written in a bit of an odd style as if the writer had not written anything in years. The letters ran into each other and spats of ink were found everywhere. But still Will could read easily what it said, although in the beginning his hands shook a bit too much to read properly. Over his shoulder Elizabeth reads along.

_Miss Elizabet and will_

_ol Jack would not want you to get yerselves into trouble for him so you better go home and forget it. Jack is right now inside the ford and as long as we stay on the Pearl he will stay allright. Toomey is not someone you two want as enemy. Jack knows him from before curse, before I met him as well. Think of the code, we have fallen behind and should be left behind._

_Gibbs_

Will reads the note several times before he dares to speak up. "We are not going."

Elizabeth smiles. "Indeed we are not."

"Good."

~*~

"Alright. Let's gather all the information that we have about Toomey and Jack and than make a plan. Jack knows Toomey from before the entire thing with Barbossa. From what we don't know, but I bet it has got to do with ships. Toomey seems to hate Jack, but I'm sure he's not the only one. Toomey has got Jack, the Pearl and the crew. Is that all we know?"

"Jack is inside the Ford."

"Indeed. Liz, I had almost forgotten that rather important piece of information."

"We are going to get him out." It was not even a question from Elizabeth. Now she was here she knew that was the only option left to do.

Will only nods. He's deep in thought thinking on about the 'how'. How are they going to get Jack out? Slowly little pieces start to get together and a plan starts to form.

"Elizabeth? You need to stay Alan Smith for a little longer."

~*~

Night has fallen over Port Maison. Will and Elizabeth have spent their time preparing for the grand plan. Elizabeth had fully turned back into her male ego, Alan Smith, because a female sailor still caught a little bit too much attention.

The only real hole in their plan was that they had no clue were in the ford Jack would be. They had put all their hopes on the fact that most fords were build according to the same plan and a governors daughter certainly knew were in a ford the prisoners were kept. Using the various shadows for cover the two approach the ford. There is one porch where they need to get through and when they are near enough to see the two guards Elizabeth roles her eyes. Men are _so_ predictable. The two are fast asleep.

"Great guards," whispers Will under his breath and Liz only grins. When she was a little girl she had escaped in the middle of the night out of the governors house by sneaking past the sleeping guards at least a hundred times. Than she thinks of something and grasps Will's shoulder.

"Will!" she hisses. "We need to take care of those guards."

First Will only stares motionless at her, and Elizabeth roles her eyes again. Really, Will could be naïve at times!

"We don't know in what kind of state Jack is when we find him and do you want to care him past two sleeping guards? Isn't that a tiny bit pushing our luck?"

"Gibbs said Jack was all right as long as they stayed on the Pearl," Will whispers in reply, carefully looking around for any signs of awake guards.

"Have you learned _nothing_ from Jack? Since when do you trust a pirate?"

Will is silent for a little while before he answers back. "Your right." Without spilling more time they carefully sneak up onto the two guards and knock them unconscious with two heavy branches. Only a little more time is spilled with carefully tying up the two guards with robes they had taken along with them for their grand plan.

With his sword in his hands opens Will the porch, but he doesn't hear what he fears. Only silence and the sound of the ocean in the background. After Elizabeth entered as well, he closes the door behind him, to avoid that curious eyes will discover them.

"Well… at least we're inside now."

Somewhere he seems to hear somebody singing, although he cannot tell for sure.

____________________  
_Next: Some action! ARRRR!!!!_

_AbbieNormal182 - Really! You seem to be my first reviewer every time! Thank you!_

_kingleby - I can tell you this: Jack is not betrayed by his crew. But betraying _is_ something that is going to happen…_

_morph - On this moment I seriously can not tell if everything will be alright in the end with Jack. I tend to write rather dark endings so be warned ;)_

_GiveMeTheDream - who is the voice? Yeah… good question. You will find out, once :P_

_Kandice - sorry for the long wait! Although I must say I'm happy you found the voice creepy_

_Faery Vampire - Don't we all want to cuddle Jack? ;)_

_Kat - His rescue (or the attempt to rescue) is getting nearer and nearer_

_Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - I don't think that Jack can get much more insane than he already is_

_Jackfan2 - This _must_ be one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten. Thanks a lot! I'm really honoured you read my fic, since I like yours so much! A big hug to you!_

_GrayWolfEyes -  what a huge compliment you gave me! Saying I keep Jack in character. YAY! What more can I dream of?_

_Jlkc13 - lol indeed! I think a sane Jack Sparrow is a very scary thing!_

_Jack's Gal - I really cannot promise if Jack's going to make it or not. At least he's not out of the story yet._

_JessieRose - WOW I'm added to your favorite authors list. Thanks a lot!_

_Little Iris - That's a big compliment. I hope you will continue following this story although I've neglected  it a bit (so sorry!)_

_ChibiYugiYasha - I emailed you already about this, but I just want to say it again: you are amazing! Thanks for all your reviews!_

_Padme - This is my favorite genre as well… there is just something about Jack being tortured in some ways *evil grin*_

_Wow, a _lot_ reviews for chapter 5 and I'm over the 50 reviews for the first time! *happy dance* THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! ___


	7. Sound of Silence

**Chapter 6 - Sound of Silence**

The sticks were raining down on his body and Jack didn't care. He was hurt in places that he didn't even know they exist and he still didn't care. He was passed that state. His mysterious 'mate' in the corner and shut his mouth as soon as the 3 pirates entered Jack's cell and he was already starting to doubt if he had heard a voice in the first place. Maybe he really _was_ a fool.

Just before the three had entered his cell he had been singing. Singing the song that Elizabeth had taught him when he was marooned on that godforsaken spit of land once again. Once he had known the entire song. Now he only remembered 2 or 3 lines from it, which he repeated endlessly after each other. Until the three had appeared.

Now he was muttering to himself, but what he was saying he didn't know. Not that it mattered in the first place. The three around him were laughing at him, laughing at the weak human he had been reduced to. Laughing at the man who betrayed his crew and his roots as a pirate, only because he didn't want the Pearl to get heard. Or was that not true? Had he really set his Pearl above the lives of 'his' pirates? Or was it the other way round? He really didn't remember. And he really didn't care.

Normally he would have fought for his freedom, for his friends. This, however, was a whole different occasion, one he never had imagined to get stuck in.

Toomey.

Who would have thought that somebody would keep his hatred for such a long time? Who would have believed that Toomey once would manage to have his own ship and crew? Who would have believed that? He certainly hadn't. Strange world, isn't it?

The good old hand & foot work replaced the sticks and blows & kicks were going over his entire body. Jack didn't even bother anymore with protecting himself. It was no use anyway.

The moment one of the pirates' feet came in contact with Jack's left arm, he gasped. Suddenly everything became painfully clear. The beating and more important: the pain. He felt his cracked ribs, the pain in his neck, the screaming of his muscles and the broken bones in his left arm. Jack knew how his body looked like at the moment: skinnier than ever before and covered with a colorful collection of bruises. However, he didn't know how his left arm looked like. He didn't dare to look, afraid that if he would do that he would finally completely go insane.

He bit on his lip hard to avoid screaming and he felt how blood slowly start to flow. He was not going to scream. Not again. He may not care anymore, he still was a very stubborn person.

No screaming. That was the key. Not. To. Scream.

Two minutes later Captain Jack Sparrow learned another new lesson the hard way. It was possible to scream your lungs out.

~*~

 Will and Elizabeth had no idea where they were anymore and how on earth they were supposed to get back out again. Most of the guards they had met so far had been asleep or drunk and therefore they hadn't had encountered a large problem yet.

  
That is, if you count out the screaming. The screaming that had started not _that_ long ago. The screaming that sounded an awful lot like Jack.

Will and Liz both were affected by this new sound in the background. First they had vaguely heard some singing and Elizabeth and recognized it with a smile as a pirate song she had taught Jack. Will definitely much preferred the hoarse singing voice above this new sound.

Elizabeth looks pale in the darkness of the corridors and Will notices how she shivers all over her body. He would have loved to comfort her right now, but he isn't totally sure if he can hide his shivering for his future wife.

Than they notice a new guard. The first one who is widely awake. He is bent over a chessboard and his other mate obviously is gone away for the moment so that this guard can take his time to think. And to replace some of his mate's chess pieces. 

Softly Will sneaks up behind the concentrate guard and using all the anger that flows through his body right now he knocks him right on his head, making chess pieces fly all over the place. Will and Elizabeth exchange a look before carefully pushing the guard back into a sitting position with his head on his arms before hiding away in the shadows. Luckily they don't have to wait that long.

"'ey! Marty! What ya doing? Ya ruined our game and I was winning!"

The other guard shuffles toward his sitting friend. "Marty! Ye bloody bastard! What 'ave you done?!?"

This time it's Elizabeth with a little help from Will who knocks the guard unconscious.

"What a bunch of idiots!" mutters Elizabeth. "These people are not used to be a guard in a fort."

Will looks at her. "You think these are all…?"

Elizabeth nods her head. "All pirates! Let's go further to find the only pirate we care about at the moment!"

On that moment the screaming stops.

~*~

Jack was lying on the ground with his back to the only door in his cell, a position he normally never would have taken. But, of course, this time he didn't care. The three pirates were gone, which was a good thing, and he had screamed, which was bad. Very bad. That would seriously damage is image of legendary pirate captain if it ever became a public item.

"Not that ye care."

Jack closed his eyes. This was just great. The three were gone, but that voice was back. That voice from what he wasn't sure if it was real or not. Than his eyes snap back open. What did he just think? Damage his image?

"That is not true," whispers Jack, not able to speak any louder even if it would mean his escape.

"It is, mate. Ye do not care anymore, why bother? Why fight? Yer a betrayer! The deepest circle of hell is awaiting ye, remember?"

"It is not true."

Very slowly Jack tries to sit up again, ignoring the pain and ignoring the voice. He only concentrates on this one thought. He _did_ care. He wanted to get out, free his crew and his ship and become the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow again, pirate extraordinaire. 

"I have not betrayed my crew."

"Would ye save them if it would cost ye the Pearl then?"

"Yes." Even Jack is surprised that he doesn't hesitate before he answers. It is true what he is saying. Maybe these days in this cell had made him realize it. His freedom and his friends, that was all he cared about. He could have freedom, even without his Pearl. Although, of course, he would make damn sure he would try everything first to get her back before giving in.

"No ye would not."

Jack doesn't bother anymore to reply. He knows he would and that's the most important thing! He hears a strange sound outside his cell that he cannot place and suddenly he notices something odd. Besides the voice, that has just decided to talk him to dead, and the sea it's almost deadly silent around him. No snoring or talking people. No anything. That was really interesting.

"Jack!"

Too quickly Jack turns his head towards the door and a moment he only sees black spots jumping around in front of his eyes, teasing him. The voice in the corner only continues talking as if he hasn't heard anything at all.

"William?"

"Jack!" this time it's two voices that hiss his name. Two very familiar voices. And Captain Jack Sparrow, pirate extraordinaire, is lost for words.

______________________

_YAY! They are together! It was about time ;) But don't you think that this story is anything near an end yet, there is still a lot of things going on._

_Reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't have time to react on you all at the moment since my train is about to leave in 15 minutes, but please know that I love ya!_


	8. Keeping Freedom

_This chapter was very kindly betaed by Jackfan2, who must be a very patient person. I love you dearest!_

**Chapter 7 - Keeping Freedom**  
  
Fear of discovery, fear for his friend in the cell and for the woman he loved made Will's hands shake so much that they didn't seem to be able to work. He and Elizabeth had been smart enough to gather all the keys that they found along the way, but not one seemed to fit the cell in which the pirate was incarcerated. Nerves getting the better of him, Will's hands began to tremble even more. What if the right key wasn't here? What if they couldn't open the door?  
  
Seeing Jack, his friend, for the first time worried Will more than he wanted to admit. The person sitting in the cell was but a shadow of his friend, the infamous pirate captain. Jack was too pale, too thin and far too bruised to be healthy. And from the time they entered the area they knew Jack had to have heard them, yet he hadn't spoken since his first recognition.   
  
"Will!" Elizabeth hissed in his ear, "What on earth are you doing? Open the damn door!"  
  
The young blacksmith glanced at her before getting back to the task at hand. 'Why can't I find the right key?' his mind thought frantically. Then, with more noise than they needed at that moment, the keys fell from his shaking hands and they dropped noisily to the stone floor.  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Elizabeth grabbed the keys off the floor and pushed Will out of the way. "Let me try," she said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Men!" Will heard her mutter under her breathe, however, concern for his friend and now for his fiancé, and the jeopardy of their situation, gave him no time to register her tone. After a couple of tries Elizabeth found the right one and with a sigh of relief, she opened the door of Jack's prison.  
  
Standing at the entrance to the small chamber, the couple noticed, Jack still had not moved. Weary, dark-rimmed eyes flashed occasionally to a dark corner of his cell, but other than that, he hadn't spoken a word. His eyes remained passive and fixed straight ahead.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth said hesitantly as she slowly approached him. Her movements were uncertain as if he were trapped wild animal. "Jack, we're here to help you…"  
  
  
When Elizabeth took another step closer the pirate captain flinched and pressed his back against the wall. Horrified, Elizabeth realized he was trying desperately to melt into the wall, wanting to disappear... Helplessly she turned to Will, a stricken look on her face.  
  
"He's scared of me," her voice is barely above a whisper, concern and confusion evident in her eyes.  
  
With a nod, the blacksmith stepped around her and took a small step toward the pirate he called friend. "Jack? We need to get you out of here before someone finds us out." With little hope that he'd been anymore successful, he reached out a hand silently praying… To his surprise and great relief Jack's eyes focused on the hand and very slowly the pirate took the offer of assistance getting unsteadily to his feet.   
  
"William?" Jack said hoarsely. He cast a confused look from the blacksmith to the young woman at his side.  
  
The word was spoken so softly Will wasn't certain he'd heard it. However, Elizabeth's sharp intake of the breath assured the young man that his ears did not deceive him.  
  
"Yes, Jack," he smiled slightly, "we're here to help you."  
  
Without warning, Jack teetered dangerously toward the floor. Only Will's quick reflexes caught him before he hit the hard stone floor. Uncertain as to the extent of the pirate's injuries, the blacksmith hesitated only a moment before taking one of the pirate's arms gently over his own shoulder to brace his weight. Together the two men move carefully out of the cell with Elizabeth following closely behind. Once outside the room that had been Jack's personal hell for weeks, Elizabeth closed the door quietly then lead the way down the dark corridor.   
  
Determined, yet cautious, the young couple moved steadily half dragging half carrying the pirate further away from place where he'd obviously been tormented for weeks. They had no idea the horror's he'd suffered but they knew without a doubt that they needed to get their friend out of here, back to freedom, back to safety and, if they could manage it, back to his ship, the Black Pearl. Their progression was slow, as to Will's increasing alarm, the pirate leaned heavily against him, a testament to the man's weakened condition. Inside, the blacksmith seethed with rage at what his captor's had done to his friend.  
  
Their journey to exit the prison was long and slow, too long in Will's humble opinion. It should have been comforting that there were no screams of alarm that the prisoner had escaped, no running footsteps, no sounds of pursuit. Nothing. No, the only sounds they could hear were the soft mumblings from some of the guards he and Elizabeth had knocked unconscious in their earlier entrance to the prison. That was it, nothing more. And while he should have been comforted by the lack of interruption, the lack of sound worried Will more. This was going far to easily.   
  
And then there was Jack. Jack, who slowly moved along leaning heavily on Will's shoulder for support. While no words and no sounds came from his mouth during their arduous journey, the pirate's tightly set jaw spoke volumes. Will had no doubt that his friend was in awful pain, the bruises look too dark and fresh not to be causing him discomfort. Will also noted how Jack clutched his left arm tightly to his side, a sure indicator that something was definitely wrong with it. But for now, there was not time to worry about it as the need to get out of the prison held first priority. The pirate was alive, they had found him, and they were getting him out of here. Tending his wounds would have to wait until they were safely away from this hellhole.   
  
The only thing that seemed to be alive on Jack was his eyes. Those now weary, bloodshot eyes that were like two black pools filled with desperation and fear. These were qualities of the man Will had never seen, never hoped to see and would never forget. They nervously scanned the dark surroundings, sometimes glancing at Will, then to come to rest on Elizabeth's back before again darting to the shadows around him. Several times Jack cast nervous glances over his shoulder as they moved along, as if he heard something or somebody that neither he nor Elizabeth had detected. It was disconcerting for the blacksmith and increased his worry at the possibility that they'd make it out of this place unscathed and unchallenged. Surely the pirates long years of struggling for his life had made his senses sharper and more acute than his own.  
  
With sudden clarity, Will started to recognize the area around them and to his own relief he noticed that the way out is not far away. If only they could move a little quicker, if only he had an idea as to what to do when they were outside. Jack's escape wouldn't go unnoticed forever and in his condition they could not escape without some assistance from him. Where would they hide? Not on their boat, Will was convinced that that Toomey guy would search the harbor first. They could not sail away either: Toomey would find out soon enough that one boat was away and they were no match for the Pearl. Will cursed under his breath: why hadn't he thought about all this before? Why hadn't he searched for a good hiding place?  
  
Then they heard it. A faint voice and murmuring behind them, ""Sparrow is gone!"   
  
Too close for their own liking they heard running footsteps and screaming voices.  
  
"Come on, Jack!" muttered Will, while dragging the pirate captain with him as quickly as possible. To his utter amazement, Jack suddenly seemed to come alive. With a quick movement he shrugged away from Will's supportive shoulder and three long strides later he moved up next to Elizabeth. A stunned, but relieved smile creased the blacksmith's face as the three now took off at a fast run.   
  
With a final push the three came to a stumbling halt outside and dropped one by one onto the warm sandy beach. The three sat momentarily and struggled to replenish their straining lungs with air. All of them were relieved and stunned to have made it out alive, but they still had much to consider. They were by no means safe.  
  
With a worried glance Will noticed that Jack's eyes were closed tight against the glaring sunlight. Realization slammed into him that this had probably been the first time in weeks that the man had seen or felt the sun's warmth or the tropical breezes against his skin, More of a concern was that the pirate seemed to be trembling even with the warmth. Will cast a worried look at Elizabeth and the same fear echoed in her eyes.  
  
Elizabeth looked uncertainly at him before turning to Will. "What now?"  
  
Behind them they heard more voices, and according to what they hear, more and more unconscious guards are either discovered, or waking from their forced slumber. The anxious trio realized it wouldn't be long before the guards too were outside searching for the escaped prisoner and his rescuer's!  
  
"I don't know," Will whispered unhappily. Why couldn't he have a little more pirate blood? Why couldn't he come up with some legendary escape plot?  
  
Suddenly Jack turned to them, "Follow me." With that, he turned and disappeared into the night. Elizabeth and Will, taken by surprise, hesitate only a moment before following after the swiftly moving pirate.  
  
~*~

As he moved swiftly, painfully toward the dense coverage of the heavily forested part of the island, Jack's mind turned furiously at the new situation he suddenly find himself in. He had no idea how he suddenly came to be in the company of Will and another lad. In a vague memory, he recalled arguing with a voice in the corner of his little hell, that prison room in which he'd been incarcerated for over two weeks. Many a dream had invaded his conscious thoughts during that time. Dreams that helped him escape, if only in his mind. Dreams of a different time, a time when he was a young captain, but for now he pushed those memories aside. Only one pursuit mattered now: freedom.  
  
_"Ye deserve no freedom, Sparrow." _  
  
The voice. Unfortunately no longer in the corner where Jack had hoped to leave it behind. He shook his head. Freedom, that was the most important thing now.   
As they move steadily along the sandy beach, yet undiscovered, Jack heard Will and the other lad behind him. Who is that other lad that assisted Will in his rescue? The lad's voice sounded familiar, but again, that was an issue to worry about later.  
  
If his memory served him correct then there was supposed to be some high coastline on this island along with rocks and caves. Caves were always good hiding places. Why else had so many legendary pirates hidden away their treasures in those things?  
  
Suddenly he heard stumbling footfalls from behind him. Just in time he turned to see the lad, the one he couldn't place, stumble over an exposed tree root and fall heavily to the ground and remain.   
  
"Elizabeth!" Will called out while he worriedly bent over the lad on the ground.  
  
Elizabeth? Jack's mind turned quickly. In two long strides Jack stood next to the couple, Will was knelt down in the sand by. . . Elizabeth..  
  
"Elizabeth?" he whispered carefully and knelt on the other side of her.  
  
Two bright familiar eyes looked up at him and a hesitant smile tipped on corner of her mouth. "Jack," the familiar voice of Elizabeth Swann replied softly.  
  
"By Davey Jones Locker! Liz, we are so stupid!". The young blacksmith turned worried eyes to the pirate. "That's why you didn't recognize her! She's still disguised as Alan!"  
  
Elizabeth too came to the same realization; she was still dressed up as a young lad, as Alan Smith. The fact that Jack had not earlier recognized her, had probably saved her life, and alternately gave the pirate a degree of mistrust toward her when she'd tried to approach him in his cell.  
  
Jack shook his head. "Ye can explain tha' to me later, mate. Why didn't ye say ye two were tired?"  
  
For a moment Will was dumbfounded. Yes, he and Elizabeth were tired, but as far as he could see, not half as tired as the pirate captain himself. They hadn't spent an untold number of days in that small room at unmerciful hands.   
  
Without another word, and seemingly unmindful of his injuries, Jack lifted Elizabeth into his arms and stood carefully. The young lady was far to shocked by his sudden action to respond immediately, but respond she did. Her arms flailed at his back, as she demanded in whispered tones to be put down.  
  
"I would really appreciate it if ye wouldn't move so much, luv," the captain whispered in her ear, the pain clearly evident in his voice.  
  
"Jack!" Her hands stilled, but she verbally persisted. "Put me down! You're in no condition--"  
  
"No, luv." And Jack replied evenly and started walking again.   
  
Seeing that the man would not brook argument, Elizabeth decided not to move for fear she'd cause him more pain. Instead, she concentrated on making herself as light as a feather and less of a burden, but guilt at her own weakness gave her pause.   
  
In the beginning Will argued with Jack that if Elizabeth needed carrying, he should be the one to do so. She was after all, his fiancé and Jack was in no condition to take on the added burden.. It was, however, for naught as Jack continued to walk ignoring him. Will had not choice but to give up his argument and follow. Arguing took to much time and that time was better spent putting as much distance between themselves ant this place as quickly as possible.. Of great relief to them all was the fact that they'd not heard for some time, the running footsteps of the guards at the prison. For now they seem to have escaped, for now that is.  
  
Minutes went by and still they are going through various bushes, trees and other rough terrain. Jack no longer spoke; the only sounds he made were occasional, unrecognizable mutterings under his breath, which made Elizabeth glance worried at her blacksmith. But the time for protest was long past.  
  
As they moved steadily on, they noticed the surroundings were changing rapidly from the lush green island plants to rocks and sandy soil. In relief the sound of the sea meeting with the island's boundaries, became clearer and stronger as they realized they were closer to final escape. Emerging from the foliage of the island brush, they stopped as the now stood above the high rocks of the coast. The view was breathtaking, illuminated only by the light of the moon.   
  
A little path, that Will hadn't noticed before, lead them down the cliff and after ten minutes of slow, muscle straining descent, they arrived at a large cave at the base. Jack entered first and carefully put Elizabeth down on her feet again, a small hiss of pain echoing into the hollow abyss as his injuries protested. Then, wordlessly and without warning, he dropped ungracefully to the ground, finally clinging to the darkness that has been struggling to claim him ever since the first beating.

____________________

_Is it just me or is Johnny D. getting younger when the years go by instead of older? WOW, what a good-looking young man he was during to Oscars!_

_Responses to reviews (71 already O_O ):_

_Rissa - Indeed Jack is escaped! YAY! Although I'm not sure if that's such a good thing just yet_

_Pendragginink - I'm seriously curious how Jack is going to respond if you would call him 'hero' right in his face… he will probably get seriously drunk (isn't he always?) and laugh at you (that is a good thing! Grinning Jack = 3 )_

_J.L.Dexter - Thank you XD_

_Crystal - I'm sure this was not quick enough for you, but I apologize!_

_Captin Red Black - Hand me over the Norrington? I don't think that is such a bad thing ;)_

_Eleanor - Cliffhangers… what can I say? =]_

_Anaticulapreacantrix - Does Jack needs some rum or do you? Probably both I guess_

_Jackfan2 - You are an angel! Are you sure you want to continue doing this 'job'? Seems like an awful lot of work to me. *biggest hugs to you*_

_Captain Black Athena - Yep they found each other again. Now only hope that they don't loose each other again_

_Burnedtoastgirl - I think Jack needs all the hugs he can get at the moment_

_Merrie - I would have said that you liked JackMadness and JackTorture :P Now please continue that awesome story of yours! (although I still need to catch up reading *blush*)_

_Hanna - Thank you very much!___


	9. Reflections

_Very big thank you to my beta jackfan2!_

**Chapter 8 - Reflections**

In the back of the cave, after over an hour of trying, Will and Elizabeth finally managed to make a small fire. They didn't dare to make it much bigger, afraid that it would give them away, but at least they now had some warmth and light. Once that task was completed, together they managed to carry a still unconscious Jack to be nearer to the fire's heat. The couples concern for their friend grew as the pirate showed no sign of life even while he was being moved.

Then the blacksmith and his fiancé succumbed to the strain of the recent events and lay down to rest in one another's arms. Will knew one of them should remain on watch, but the deep, bone-weary fatigue was more than even he could deny.  Just as the last remnants of sleep claimed him he sent a silent prayer to God that they would at least have a few hours peace to regain their strength.   
  


A couple of hour's later Elizabeth awoke.  The stony ground left her stiff and sore and she could not stifle a small groan as she rubbed at her aching muscles.  While both men slept, she looked first to her fiancé and a small smile lightened her mood.  The handsome face of her soon to be husband, while relaxed in slumber made her decide he was cutest when he was asleep, although she would never admit that to him. Giving a small shake of her head, she decided that he probably wouldn't appreciate being thought of as 'cute'. Male pride and all that lot. Looking away her eyes went to the pirate captain laying on the other side of the fire, and her smile disappeared.

As the fire danced along his angular features, she could tell, for the first time how awful he looked.  Long ago she'd admitted to herself that she found him rather… attractive, but not now. The hollow's of his cheeks were deeper than usual, probably due to poor nutrition during his captivity. The color of his skin, normally sun-kissed a deep golden tan, was now a pale and mottled gray hue. It shocked her to see the normally buoyant, spry man in such a state.  Lost in her thoughts she shook her head in dismay. They had to take care that Jack recovered fully and become his unique self again very soon. Her heart lurched painfully to see him in a state like this. 

As her eyes appraised his sleeping form she noticed the odd angle of his arm and a frown of worry creased her face. When he had insisted on carrying her earlier, she could feel the tense set of his body and hear his occasional grunts. At that time she knew he was in pain but stubbornly he continued on. There in the light of the cave she could see clearly the reason; his arm.  It hand an unhealthy yellowish blue color, riddled with occasional red lines. Even given the fact that she was no doctor, she knew it was unnatural. 

Carefully, so as not to wake the pirate, she reached out to gently touch the afflicted arm. Worrying her lip with her teeth, she nervously felt the limb and was both startled and shocked at how hot it was. Without a doubt, she knew the arm was broken and probably more than once. Left untreated, the heat in the arm could lead to infection, thus making him severely ill.

Working furiously through her memories, she struggled to recall what she knew about broken bones and their treatment. Mentally drifting back, she remembered how fascinated she'd been as a young girl, when a servant in her father's house had broken his leg after falling from a horse. A small light of triumph came to her eyes as she did indeed remember what the doctor had done then.

Taking the small bag they had brought along, she removed an extra shirt and a small knife. Tearing the garment at the edges she began cutting it into strips to use for bandages. Suddenly, her hands stilled. What if the pirate were to wake while she tended him?  This was obviously going to cause him some discomfort and pain. Looking at Jack's sleeping form, she recalled how the servant had screamed when the doctor had tried to save his leg. Momentarily, she considered waking Will, but quickly discarded the idea. With a sigh, she realized he'd probably be of no use anyway. No, she shook here head and continued tearing the material; she had enough to deal with in caring for the wounded pirate, without the added headache of a fainting blacksmith.

  
Taking a deep breath of determination she knelt down next to the pirate and carefully picked up his left arm. Slowly, gently, she began wrapping it as tightly as she dared, but not to tight.  Smooth pieces of wood for a splint would be best, but nothing like that was available so this would have to suffice. Holding her breath she realized the only response she got from the pirate captain was a soft muttering and an occasional flinch. Fortunate for her, however, he continued to sleep relatively peacefully.

Just when she thought she might finish without incident, Jack woke with a hoarse cry and jumped lithely to his feet. The movement was quicker than Elizabeth thought possible of the injured pirate, as too was the lightning fast draw of the sword by his good hand. While finding Jack's effect's so near his cell at the time of his rescue had been deemed providential at the time, Elizabeth now wished it hadn't been so. Fear squeezed her heart as she glanced quickly from the lethal blade now pointed dangerously at her heart to the eyes of one very scared, undoubtedly unattached pirate wavering it at her.

"Jack!" she heard Will yell in disbelief. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him get quickly to his feet.

"JACK!" Will shouted, this time much louder.

The only response from the pirate was to take another step closer to her, his left arm drawn protectively close to his side.

"Jack?" Elizabeth hardly recognized her own voice. Fear gripped her heart as she stared into the hollow eyes of the man whom she considered a friend. Clearly he was not seeing her and it startled her to come to the conclusion that she was afraid of him.  Jack Sparrow, her own friend, who now stood brandishing sword at her, an animalistic light in his eyes. She had to reach him, she had to try before Will did something incredibly stupid…"Jack, please…"

The sword seemed to lower just a bit.

"Jack?" she continued, "It's me, Elizabeth, remember? The rum burner?" On his numerous visits over the years, he'd given her that nickname. She only hoped and prayed this would stir a spark of memory in him..

A groan of alarm filled the cavern and the sword clattered noisily to the ground as Jack folded in on himself and lowered his body wearily to follow suite.  Shame and self-deprecation mottled his already tortured face and he bowed his head in shame. Without hesitation Elizabeth sat down next to him, carefully stroking his hair.

"Jack?" she spoke quietly. "It's alright.

Will took a seat on the other side of the pirate, still a bit shaken.

"I'm s' sorry, luv." Jack whispered. "I didn' recognize ye. I…God, I could 'ave killed ye."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "But you didn't, Jack, I'm fine. Besides, it's my fault. Perhaps I should have woken you. So don't beat yourself up about it," she said carefully. Gently she reclaimed his left arm and finished tending it. The pirate made no sound to indicate his discomfort.  For the most part, he remained silent and impassive while she worked. However, in an attempt to discern how he fared she glanced briefly at his face. Aside from the occasional flinch and the tight set of his jaw, he only closed his eyes and bore the pain in continued silence. 

"This is all I can do for you, Jack," she said as she gently placed his arm near his side. Gold and white mingled in a weak grin and she felt that reward turn her heart deeply. That was the Jack Sparrow she knew. 

"Thank ye, luv."

"You're very welcome, Jack." She smiled back gently.

Then the three of them suddenly looked up. The previous ordeal in the cave has taken their attention away from what was happening outside. They heard something. The sound grows louder and they realize it is the sound of footsteps coming their way. Will and Elizabeth shared a look of panic then he stood quietly and moved towards the entrance of the cave. 

Moving away from the back of the cave and into the deeper shadows, Will doesn't see the intruder until it is too late. With a startled gasp he is suddenly standing eye to eye with a dirty looking eye-patched pirate, who had his pistol pointed directly at Will's chest. 

My kingdom for a sword, thought Will sarcastically.

"'Ello, matey," the pirate grinned, showing a lovely collection of dirty, rotting teeth. "Ye 'ave something that's ours."

Will raised an eyebrow. Suddenly he hated everything about this pirate, especially the cliché like teeth and the even more cliché like eye patch.

"I don't think so," he replied, but no sooner do the words leave his mouth than he realizes he has no weapon. No matter. He'd defend his friend and the woman he loves with his last dying breath.

The pirate's face darkened. "I really think ye 'ave."

"I don't think so either," replied Jack right up to the intruder. "And, I'm afraid that makes two against one. Now, do you really like those odds, _mate?_"So silent was Jack's approach that neither the other pirate nor Will heard until he was upon them. 

With a snarl, the eye-patched pirate turned to face the one he'd come to retrieve and his snarl changed to a single, wide-eyed stare of surprise. The well-known, nearly fabled pistol of Captain Jack Sparrow was now pointed directly at the others head. Without hesitation, Jack squeezed the trigger and the interloper was dead before his body crumpled lifelessly to the floor of the cave. Sightless eyes stare blankly at the ceiling. 

"Tha' was not the smartest one of the lot," Jack replied laconically and returned the pistol to his sash. 

Of the couple, Will was the first one to find his voice. "You could have shot me." 

Jack shook his head. "Don't make the mistake o' thinking that I cannot shoot, mate. Carrying a pistol with only one shot means that I'd better be able to hit what I aim at.  A pirate's life rarely contains second chances, son."

"Someone would have heard that," Elizabeth whispered.. That drew the attention of both men and they turned to look at her.

"Ye're right luv. 'Bout time to leave this hole. I think I remember some other places on this rock where we can hide."

While Jack stood guard, Will and Elizabeth quickly gathered their stuff together.

"Jack? I think this belongs to you," Will approached his friend and with a smile he extended a familiar tri-cornered hat to the pirate. 

"How on earth did ye get that?" he questions, his voice a mere whisper as he takes the proffered item.

"Long story that will have to wait for another time. For now, let's keep going, savvy?"

Jack responded with his trademark white and gold grin and Will smiled back. It was more than he dared hoped for and far better than the blacksmith could have dreamed.  Moreover, that one reaction in and of itself was a glimpse, a glimmer of the pirate's former self, the man he knew before.. 

Carefully they moved along the walls of the cave to finally come to the opening. Eyes darting alertly to their surroundings as they make their way further out they are more cautious to be sure that nobody saw them or followed. Without the cover of darkness, this journey would be infinitely more dangerous. 

Half an hour later, after covering much terrain, Will and Elizabeth have no idea how to get back to their first hiding place. While it was mildly disconcerting, they suspected that that was probably for the best, as it meant there was less probability that they could be tracked by the other half of the island's inhabitants. 

Through most of the trek, Jack remains silent, but seems to walk a little bit straighter than he had been before. Also, the couple noticed with some relief that his eyes seem to be a little more focused as well.

A mere fifteen minutes later Jack cametocame to a stop. Taking in the area, Elizabeth realized with a start that they have again come to a cave, although this one was further away from the sea than the last one was.

"I think that's good enough for today, mate." Jack replied, somewhat out of breath.

Will and Elizabeth exchanged concerned looks. Jack suddenly looks very tired and they notice a slick sheen of perspiration on his still pale face. Confirming their fears, he drops heavily to the ground, obviously worn out.. They both noticed, as well, that over the last few minutes of their travel that the captain had started to limp more and more. It really was time that they got him back to his _Pearl_ where he could heal and rest.

"Will?" Will turns his attention back on his friend.

"Yes, Jack?"

"I'm going to give ye m' sword. Take good care of 'er, mate" Dumbfounded, Will stared at the pirate as he held out his sword to him. Finding the cutlass suddenly forced into his hands, out of habit within his trade, he immediately appraised its craftsmanship and found it to be one of good quality.

"Jack?" he asked confusion evident in his voice and his face. "I don't understand. Why do you want me to take your sword?"

Jack sighed. "Do I really 'ave to spell it out fer ye, mate? May I remind ye that I almost killed yer bonnie lass with it?" The shame of his earlier actions clearly echoed in in his voice.

Will shook his head in disbelief. "Jack! That was not your fault! Here, take it back!" He spoke thrusting the sword back to its' rightful owner. In response,  Jack only stepped back refusing to even touch the weapon at all.

"Will?" Elizabeth intoned. "Take it. If it makes Jack feel better…"

"She's right," Jack agreed, "it does, mate. At the moment, I don't trust m' self very much."

Still uncertain, Will gazed carefully at the pirate, his friend. Searching for some sign that this was indeed the right thing to do. It all seemed wrong, but in the end, with a sigh of resignation, he hung Jack's cutlass on his belt. The pirate nearly sagged in relief.

"How will you defend yourself then? What if more of those men come around?"

Jack just shrugged, refusing or unable to answer.

"He still has his pistol," Elizabeth answered. "And he certainly has proven he can handle that one."

Will sighed. So much for female logic. A sound brought him back and he looked up. As if in response to Elizabeth's statement he found he now possessed, not only his cutlass, but Jack's pistol as well.

"No way, Captain Sparrow. You are going to keep your pistol with you." Will shook his head stubbornly.

"No," insisted the pirate, shaking his had right back. "wha' if I shoot ye with it? I'd ne'er forgive m'self!"

"You saved my life with that damn thing!"

"Keep it William Turner." And with that the discussion was closed. Jack turned away from Will completely dismissing him and any replies to the contrary. With a last sigh of exhaustion he finally lay down and within seconds was fast asleep.

________________________

_I don't know yet how long the next chapter will take since I have a stupid exam to make first._

_I can't believe that I'm only 1 review away to hit the 100! Thank you all so much for your support!_

Pendragginink - you surely have some nice views on Jack. I think he would do a lot brilliant/insane stuff to make him more legendary. I must say that I'm kinda obsessed with the idea of a 'legendary Captain Jack Sparrow' ;)

Omala Moola - Johnny is the cutest thing when he's reaction so shy!

CrAzY Pidwigeon - I figure you are more of a Harry Potter fan then ;) I'm honored that I'm your first PotC fic!

Otherhawk - Thank you! There are a lot more problems on its way *evil grin*

ChibiYugiYasha - I think Orlando wasn't at the Oscars cause this lad is way too busy with all the movies that he's making at the moment. Indeed YAY for Troy!

Hanna - How was your French test? I hope you did fine! French was my worst subject at high school, but I somehow managed to do it not that bad on the moments when needed ;) 

Sess9 - LOL. If you have read this chapter you'll know what happens next :P

Morph - Believe me, Jack Sparrow has better be prepared cause I still have lots of stuff planned for him

Jackfan2 - I don't have enough words to thank you. So just… thank you very very much!

Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - hmmmm… why do I have to odd feeling that if Disney would ask for volunteers to hug Jack half the female world will come their way? ;)

Lykosdraco - I can't believe you reviewed every singly chapter so far! WOW! And your reviews really made me laugh! Rock on!

Anaticulapraecantrix - Well… the Pearl will come back into the stories… somewhere soon

Little Iris - I'll do my very best. I enjoy writing this fic very much, I only don't always have time _

Elven-Star-Of-Gold - Thanks for reading!

FireShenshi2 -  You are lucky that the next chapter is finished so quickly after your review! :)__


	10. Insanity

_Before everyone gets utterly confused: there will be a flashback in this chapter =)_

_Thanx to jackfan2 for the beta read_

**Chapter 9 - Insanity**

This time they did set out a watch. Elizabeth had managed to convince her future husband that 'yes she could stay awake' and 'of course she would wake him up if trouble came'. So now she was awake. The glow from the small fire cast a dim light through the cave.  Luckily, this fire had taken them less time to make than the one at the previous cave. The low burning flame allowed  Elizabeth only enough light to see the sleeping forms of Will and Jack. Nothing beyond that in their shelter was visible.

Jack's condition worried her. A lot.

The basis of her concern was not about his physical condition, although that was bad enough.  No, physically what he must have gone through…. Well, she was glad that she could not begin to imagine what had happened to him during his captivity. But she had her suspicions. Suspicions that came from the vastamounts of pirate stories she had heard over the years and had always loved. There was a strange sort of romance about the whole piracy thing. At least, that's what she had thought for the largest part of her still young life. Now she wasn't so sure anymore.

As a pirate, Jack had endured much physical hardship during his career of piracy. That was evidenced in the many scars riddling his body. No, what concerned her mainly was the nagging worry at what was going on in his head. Jack Sparrow, with his waving gestures and a bottle of rum seemingly always in his hands, had always balanced on the fine line between sanity and insanity. But at this moment, Elizabeth feared that somehow this small line had become even smaller, and that Jack had finally dropped off the wrong side.

Was Jack getting insane?

He had already tried to kill her, although neither she nor Will bore any malice toward him. If it had been her, if she had endured what he'd gone through, she wasn't entirely sure how she would have reacted in that confused state. But what would happen if Jack were to really snap? That was a worrying thought. There was not a doubt in her mind that the pirate captain could be a lot more dangerous than one would suspect of the swashbuckling, rum loving man.

  
What would happen if Jack did not recognize them anymore?

Fear could cause a man to react suddenly and dangerously. That alone was cause enough for concern, However a scared pirate? Well, he was undoubtedly capable of far more danger. Elizabeth did not doubt that Will would be able to defend her, and, thanks to the many hours of sword practice in the burning Caribbean sun, she herself was quite capable of handling a cutlass, as well. 

But if it went that far, if theyactually had to _fight_ Jack,  only one of  two outcomes would result; Will and Elizabeth would die, or Jack would. Neither of those outcomes sounded very appealing.

A shudder and a soft whimper from Jack brought Elizabeth out of her quiet thoughts, making her alert again. Visible from where she sat the pirate captain was shivering all over, although it was probably not from cold. With a small shake of her head Elizabeth wondered what the captain dreamt about at night. What kind of nightmares was he living all over again?

Standing, she walked to the entrance of the cave. Judging by the by the placement of the moon in the clear Caribbean night sky, she is slightly surprised that many hours had gone by since she had taken her watch. It was already time to wake up Will! Stifling a yawn, she realizes  forrealizes for the first time how tired she was. It was therefore not very surprising that she fell asleep only minutes after she had woken up Will.

~*~

Will felt the energy go through his body when he walked around in the cave. Of course, he was aware that this was probably not the best way to stay on guard, but he couldn't really help himself. He had a seriously bad feeling. 

Squinting into the darkness of the cave, his eyes sought the sleeping form of his beautiful Elizabeth. In his humble opinion, there was no sweeter creature alive than this young woman and he was still all amazed that the governor's daughter could fall in love with only a humble blacksmith. Not that he was complaining.

Then his eyes found Jack and the small smile that had formed on his face slowly disappeared. There was something wrong. This was not the Jack Sparrow he had come to know and love as a friend. This was not the same person who had commanderedcommandeered T_he Interceptor_ from under the nose of the Royal Navy themselves. 

Mind flashing, his thoughts flew back to that first visit after the Isle of De Muerta, and his marvelous escape from his hanging in Port Royal. 

~*~

At the time of his first return visit, Will had already been living in a small house at the far end of the garden from the Governor's mansion. Elizabeth visited the small, but cosy, house from the early morning, until the last light of the sun. Then she went back to her own room in her father's house because they were not yet married. There was a soft knock on the door and Elizabeth opened the door. From the other side, a surprisingly shy looking Captain Jack Sparrow smiled at her, before executingaexecuting a deep bow and kissing the young lady's hand.

"M'Lady."

"Jack!" In unlady-like behavior, Elizabeth enthusiastically threw her arms around the pirate captain. 

Under the sudden, unexpected outburst, the pirate stumbled back nearly taking them both to the floor. But Captain Jack Sparrow was far from complaining with a beautiful young girl hugging him tightly and kissing him on his cheeks. He even forgot to mutter 'Captain', because truth to be told, he hadn't been entirely sure if he was welcome in the first place.

Soon after Elizabeth released him, Will pulled him in a tight hug, obviously also very happy to see his friend again. Jack had rewarded him with a grin, before picking up a large sack standing seemingly forgotten at his feet.

"Well… if ya don't mind lad, I would prefer to continue our little chat inside. I don' want yer bloody friend Norrington t' see me here."

"Of course, Jack! Come inside! Want something to eat? Or drink?" Will continued after the pirate captain stepped inside.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked at almost the same time. "Is it true that you captured three ships without a shot? Did you really kill those men at Port Antoin?" 

"Easy, luv. Let me sit down first, if ye don't mind. Ye life in a far off place here, lad, poor ol' me has to walk an awful lot before I read this place." With a satisfied sigh Jack let himself fall down in a large couch, in such a manner that no other person ever would do, especially not during the first visit after a long time.

But Will and Elizabeth didn't even notice. Happily, they sat down on either side of the pirate captain, who immediately started to invade their personal space in his own unique way.  With animated hand movements, and lively phrases he told of his travels over the year, while weary from his journey, the pirate captain was happy to entertain the young couple with his adventures. Only one time, during this long conversation, where Jack was doing most of the talking, and Will and Elizabeth most of the laughing, did the dark pirate pause.

"Don' have any rum here, do ya lad?" he asked hopefully.

"Jack! You of all people should know that we don't have that here," Elizabeth answered. Will didn't even get the chance to reply. "I'll get you something else."

"Something alcoholic, I hope?"

Elizabeth gave him a sharp look, but she stood up and made her way to the small kitchen. As soon as the young woman left the room, Will leant conspiratorially toward his friend.

"I have rum." He whispered. "It's hidden away in my bedroom. Saved it especially for you, cause I hoped… well, I hoped you would show up again here."

Jack grins. "Truly a son of ol' Bootstrap, aye?"

With a flourish of skirts, Elizabeth returned with a glass of red wine. Once the drink was distributed and all were settled, Jack continued telling his stories. In wonderment, the couple stared as the tales soon contained the occasional dwarf, fairy, mermaid and other fantastical creature. Laughing in joy of their friends tale, the two enjoyed themselves immensely. None of the tales were so enjoyed as the one in which Jack mimiced a crying Commodore from Port Antoin, a man whom Elizabeth knew well. 

Without fondness, Elizabeth recalled this Commodore, Jackson, had been one of the most arrogant and boring human beings she'd ever had the displeasure to set her eyes on.

Time flew by quickly, so much so that Elizabeth suddenly noticed that it's getting suspiciously dark outside. After commenting to this effect, she stood up and remarked that she had to leave.

"Wha' luv?" Jack questioned. 

"I have to go! Father will send a servant if he finds out I'm not in my room yet!"

A look of understanding appeared on Jack's face. "Aye. Still sure you are no eunuch, lad?"

  
Will opened his mouth ready to give a snappy reply, but the mirth sparkling in the pirates' eye told him comment was not necessary. 

"Only one more minute of yer time, M'lady."

The forgotten sack suddenly made a re-appearance and, with a shy smile, Jack fished around inside and removed a large bundle of cloth in the most wonderful color Elizabeth had ever seen. It seemed to change from pink into purple depending on the light. This exquisite material was the likes of which she'd never seen nor touched before. 

"Tha's for you, luv. I found it back in tha' cave, while me and me crew were trying to find our way out to escape. I smuggled it out of there, cause I thought it would make ye a beautiful dress."

With a tear of happiness, Elizabeth rewarded the pirate and friend with an even bigger hug than he received when he first arrived. Ah, how Lady Luck Luck was smiled smiling at him, yet again!

"I really have to go now, Jack. Thank you so much! It's absolutely gorgeous!" After more goodbyes, and a goodnight kiss for Will, she left the small to return to the mansion.

At an easy silence settled in the room. After a few moments, Will stood up to fetch the rum and Jack started to search in that large sack again.

"Alright lad. I've got something for ye, as well."

  
" You don't have to do that, Jack" He handed over the bottle of rum to the pirate captain who happily took it.

"Yes, I do, lad. Here." Jack handed over a small piece of parchment. "There belongs something more to it, as well."

The parchment contained a drawing, made with black ink. The drawing showed a young man, probably at the end of his twenties. He had long, slightly curly hair and a small beard, wearing a typical pirate-like outfit. Will had no trouble recognizing this man at all.

"Is that…?"

"Yes, lad. Tha's good ol' Bootstrap. Fine man, good pirate… even better friend." Jack took his time to empty half of the bottle while casting several glances to his young friend. Will's eyes were glued to the paper in his hand, absorbing every detail of the drawn man's face.

"I wanted to give it to ye before, but _the Pearl_ was off before I could see ye again, mate."

"You… you kept it on _the Pearl_?"

"Yes. Along with other stuff belonging to the treasure of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Treasure?"

Jack grins. "Of course, mate! Every self respecting pirate captain has got 'is own treasure."

"But… but didn't Barbossa spend it?"

For one quick moment Jack's face darkened at the mention of Barbossa's name. But as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. Will almost thought he'd imagined it. "Remember what I told ye before? Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate. My treasure exists out of little somethings that mean something to me. Memories… some good, others not."

The mix of wine and rum put the pirate in a more philosophical mood sooner than normal.

"Without memories… a man is nothing."

They were both silent again, while Jack continued emptying the bottle of rum and Will continued to stare at the drawn picture.

"Jack?"

"Yes, lad."

"Why was my dad called Bootstrap?" It seems like the right moment to ask, and it probably was. Although Jack cherished his memories he didn't like to actually _talk_ about the past. But this mix of wine and rum was making him drop his guard just a tiny little bit, enough to answer this one important question.

"Aye, Bootstrap. He was already called tha' before I even met him. William was called Bootstrap because… well… I shall star' at the beginning. Bootstrap received his name before he even became a pirate himself." With a gesture of his hand Jack stopedstopped Will from interrupting.

"It happened on a day he was sailing on a large ship, tha' set out for India. Tha' ship was attacked by pirates, at the moment tha' yer dad was fast asleep after a long days work."

Jack shook his head. "The fools should 'ave known better than the wake up ol' William in 'is sleep! At that time he didn't have time to get properly dressed, but 'e certainly was a good man, lad.

"So, carrying his boots with him he toddled up to the main deck, as if 'e was planning to put the damn things on right in the middle of battle! Of course, some pirates tried to attack him, but he managed to use his ol' boots as a weapon by kicking the several pirates with it. He even smashed some of them overboard during tha' fight! Now on 'is boots, William always wore bootstraps. 'e told me they brought them luck!

Well, during tha' fight they did indeed. When William was about to end up at the receiving end of a cutlass, he smashed out with 'is boots and promptly slashed the pirates eye out! Of course this earned 'im a deep respect among his fellow crewmembers, who had not fought so bravely as your ol' dad. Tha' how he got the name."

"Is that really true, Jack?" Will is not entirely convinced.

"Well, lad. Don' ye trust good ol' Capt'n Jack Sparrow? I swear tha's how William told it to me."

Will pondered about this answer a moment, but than his eyes returned to the drawn picture. And indeed, the man on the drawing was wearing boots with bootstraps. 

"How did you meet him?"

Jack gave him a searching look. The mix of wine and rum had obviously done the job, but now it was time to leave again.

"I'm sorry, lad. I don't like talking 'bout me past much. Besides, I really 'ave to make a re-appearance on me ship. I don' want one of those blasted pirate hunters getting their filthy hands on her!"

Jack stood up unsteadily. "I said tha' there belonged something else with tha' pic." With a grin he handed over another piece of parchment. 

"Yer dad was a good man, lad. Always remember tha'!" And with that he swirls the sack over his shoulder and softly singing he left.

Will was way to occupied to pay attention to the exiting pirate captain. In his hands he held a letter written by his dad, for his mother.

~*~

Will shook his head. After that first visit, Jack paid them only a couple more visits, always bringing gifts. So amazing were these gifts, Will and Elizabeth never even believed that it had existed. 

But of all the gifts, non were as cherished as the drawn picture and the letter. And Jack had been right, the material he brought along with him as a gift for Elizabeth at the first return visit, made a beautiful dress. In fact, there were many ladies who were green of envy when they saw the young Miss Swann walking past wearing that dress.

Jack had also been right on another thing. Without memories, a man was nothing. And Will certainly was happy to cherish these kinds of memories on moments like this. Moments where he had the odd feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Suddenly it seems suspiciously silent. Will still heard the sea and the breathing of Elizabeth and Jack, but that seemed to be all. 

Weren't there supposed to be animals awake? Even if it was in the middle of the night? Weren't half of the habitants of this god forsaken spit of land searching for them? Then _why_ was it so silent?

Will held his breath. Did he just hear something? Something that sounded an awful lot like feet shuffling on the stony ground? Alert, he listened even more intensely. He simply had no intention to start panicking for nothing. 

Then his heart seemed to skip a beat, he heard very clearly somebody whispering some orders.

Way calmer than he thought he would be, he silently walked back to the back of the cave and in one quick move, he put the fire out. As quietly as possible, hehe woke up Elizabeth, almost at the same way as he did when Barbossa had slapped her in the treasure cave on the Isla de Muerta. Not needing any words, Elizabeth immediately understood what's going on.

The decision if they should wake Jack or not is completely taken out of their hands when suddenly there's a huge rumble outside and seven pirates storm inside.

Will drew Jack's cutlass and thanks God that Jack had been smart enough to have a good quality one who could make a stand during a battle. With one swift move the first pirate was disarmed. That leaves six men to go.

  
Elizabeth felt utterly useless. Will stood in front of her, to protect her from the pirates, but she realized that this was going to be a tough battle. Although Will is probably the best swordsman of the lot, thanks to a practicing three hours a day. However, being outnumbered was more than even the best of swordsman could handle. Quickly she peeks at Jack finally woke up, obviously by the noise.

  
Even in the darkness she saw the large eyes of the pirate who seemed completely confused with what's going on. She cannot even tell if Jack recognizes any of them or not.

Will fought bravely, but he is also started to realize that this was a battle he cannot win. Especially not when five more men entered the small cave. Gracefully, he stabbed one of the pirates foolish enough to get close to Elizabeth. Next, in an act of desperation, he killed another one. Where was Jack?

Elizabeth wanted to scream in anger. Why was this sort of bad luck following them? Then she made a decision. Quickly she moved past Will towards the dead pirate lying on the ground. Quickly, she took his cutlass and began to help her fiancefiancé'. If Jack was unable to do anything, she was going to do it. The two exchanged a quick look, then made their stand, back to back, doing there very best to defend them selves and their freedom. 

Then Elizabeth noticed something. Or better, somebody. Jack. For one very happy moment she thought that Jack had been woken up out of fear and would soon come to help her. At the last, however, her last bit of hope crashed to pieces. Gracefully, moving with the silence of a cat Jack managed to make his way out of the cave, using the cover of darkness. It's a real miracle how the pirate captain managed to move so silently with the large collection of trinkets in his hair. None of the other pirates seemed to notice his disappearance.

Then everything went wrong. Within minutes Elizabeth found herself, without cutlass, and her back against the hard stony surface of the cave. Looking around in a panic, she saw she was  surroundedwas surrounded by a small collection of dirty, and some wounded, pirates. When Will discovered the situation of his future wife, he dropeddropped Jack's cutlass to the floor.

Then a new man entered the cave. His clothing more of a gentlemensgentlemen's than that of a pirate. The man walked toward them, limping slightly as he moved.  As he drew closer, the young couple noticed that most of his face was shadowed by a thick growth of beard.

"So. You two wanted to save the invincible Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" he smiled almost politely at them.

"Who are you?" asks Will angry, while taking Elizabeth in his arms.

"You can call me Captain Toomey, son of Bootstrap. Take them away, lads." And with that Will and Elizabeth are taken prisoner.

~*~

In the very early morning a skinny, pale looking man climbed silently through the window of the harbormaster's house. Years of living on the streets and burgling houses honed his skill to move quietly.. Quickly he found what he had been looking for: the harbormaster's book with all the names of the ships and their owners.

Under the light of a small candle, found in the master's study room, the man searched through the pages and then found what he had been looking for.

Name: William and Alan Smith 

Ship: Freedom 

Dock: 3

Minutes later the book of the master lay safely were it belonged. The man disappeared on the small boat from Will and Elizabeth, sailing in the direction of Tortuga.

___________

_Well… I'm not going to thank you all personally, but Chem, Lykosdracos, Orlando's Girl, Jem, morph, jackfan2, Ferntree, Pigwidgeon, Elven-Star-of-Gold, Rat, anaticulapreacantrix, scarlett7, Shaz1, Hanna, ChibiYugiYasha, Little Iris, Homeless Nobody, Lavender Wonder, No 1 & jogreenleaf1 for your kind reviews. They really brighten my day :)_

_Only a couple of things to add: Yes, I've seen Secret Window and I loved it. I'm also a big Stephen King fan and this is actually one of the first movies made out of a book by him that I like o_O_

_And to answer Hanna's question: I think Jack is capable of doing some amazing stuff even though he has a broken hand. I guess it's his stubbornness and his will to life and get his hands on his _Pearl_ that keeps him moving, although most people would have given in long ago___


	11. Doubts

_Many thanks to jackfan2 for the beta read!_

**Chapter 10 - Doubts**

Six days it took him to sail from Port Maison to Tortuga. During the six day trip, he barely slept, terrified as he was for the nightmares that attacked him as soon as he closed his eyes. Nightmares that always ended with him killing that select group of people that he actually trusted and the laughter of the voice ringing in his ears.

Not that it mattered much that he didn't sleep. The voice was quiet capable of making his life a waking nightmare, by telling over and over again that _he_ was the one who betrayed his friends, _he_ was the one who left them to die. The voice sing-songed as to how he wasn't even worthy for the deepest circle of hell.

The worst thing was: it was true. During the trip to Tortuga, Jack slowly started to realize that little fact. In shock, he'd not been fully aware of what he was doing when he had left Will and Elizabeth. But no excuses, he _had_ left them. Like any common pirate, he'd behaved taking a path to save only his own dirty skin. That made him unworthy of any sort of friendship, unworthy of Bootstrap's memory, unworthy of _the Black Pearl_… Bloody hell, it even made him unworthy of the title 'Captain'!

After he docked _the Freedom_, he moved remotely to the Faithful Bride. The slight limp in his leg continued to remind him of the time he'd spent incarcerated. Reminded him of the friends he'd left behind. Reminded him of the self disgust he now felt.

Tortuga always felt like home to him. He always looked forward to returning to this one place were no men felt unwanted, although it now was officially proved that that was not true.  At the moment, unwanted was exactly how he felt. In fact, he felt worse now than he did in the time of his incarceration at Port Maison. But Tortuga was the one place he always returned to; just like it was the first place he had entered after he was left to die by Barbossa.

Entering the_ Faithful Bride,_ he ordered, again more out of habit than anything else, a bottle of rum. Then he sat down in the shadows of an empty corner, a place normally reserved for men who don't want company or need to make some serious plans. Jack stared into the distance, not even noticing the noises around from fighting people and the odd look the waitress gave him when she brought him a second bottle of rum.

Memories of a time eleven years ago flooded Jack's mind. He'd come to this very same tavern ordered some rum and he had sat down on exactly the same spot. There was only one slight difference: he hadn't been alone then. One man had sat across from him, gazing with weathering eyes into his own alcohol filled mug. Joshamee Gibbs. It was there the two men had first met. Gibbs had grown fond of Jack, like a son, despite his lack of trust towards other human beings.

They had started talking and continued doing so until the early hours. Gibbs had talked about his former job at the Royal Navy and how he slowly realized that these high and mighty British Officers weren't much better than any visitor to Tortuga. In fact, they were probably worse as at least no one in Tortuga considered his or herself a saint and looked down on you. No. His Majesty's Royal Navy was far too perfect. Hypocrite's the lot of them. They hid behind their failures by placing blame on their inferior officers. Well, in Gibbs's book, that made THEM the inferior's. Not the other way around.

After Gibbs finished, Jack had talked about Barbossa's betrayal, Bootstraps friendship and the loss of his _Pearl_. They commiserated their sorrows that night in copious amounts of rum. Together they cursed the world and every living creature in it, lamenting the unfairness of it all.

Their friendship had started that night and had only grown closer over the years. That is, until recently. Jack sighed. Gibbs probably hated him now, _if_ the good man was still alive.

_"Jack the betrayer, Jack the untrustworthy,"_ chanted the voice happily in his head. _"Jack the murderer of his friends…"_

~*~

Will was sitting with his back against the bars of the brig down in _the Pearl_. Elizabeth was lying in his lap, one of her hands idly playing with his hair. 

It seemed that the only luck that they had had so far was that Toomey had no idea that the 'pirate whore dressed up as a filthy lad' was none other than the Governor's daughter, and Will was really thankful for that. Although _once_ Toomey was going to pay for all the filthy insults he had thrown at Elizabeth so far.

At this moment though, Will was bored out of his mind. Just like his last trip in the brig of _the Pearl_ there was no chance of escape. He sighed. And, just like that last trip, he found himself sharing the confines of the Pearl's brig with Gibbs, Anamaria and the rest of Jack's crew. They were locked up in a cell across from his. The only difference though was the addition of his fiancée And to be honest: Will would have been much more relieved if his future wife would have been safe at home, under the care of Norrington and his men.

To pass the time they exchanged stories. In the beginning it was mainly Gibbs who did the talking. To the young blacksmith's surprise it wasn't a story without giant sea turtles and ropes of human hair. Instead, he had told how Jack had decided not to fight and to save his crew and ship. With worry in his eyes and voice, the Pearl's quartermaster recalled the terror in Jack's eyes when he had discovered that the captain of the rival ship was Toomey. And he told how Toomey had used Jack to keep them under control, by threatening to do horrendous things to the pirate captain.

"Not that it mattered much." Gibbs finished.

Then Will and Elizabeth had told their tale. About how they had sailed to Port Maison, helped Jack escape and the weird state of mind Jack was in. When they talked about how Jack had attacked Elizabeth and later how they had fallen into the hands of Toomey, several pirates shook their heads in despair. 

"'E's finally gone nutters," whispered one of them.

"Shiver me timbers!"

"Cotton's right!" Gibbs added. "Jack 'as been called nutters b'fore, but 'e's always proved them wrong."

Will wasn't entirely sure if he agreed with that, but it was a strangely comforting thought. Maybe all was not lost just yet. Maybe Jack wasn't insane after all.

But there still was doubt. Doubt that had started as soon as Elizabeth had told him how Jack had sneaked away in the night. A little voice in the back of his head was telling him that he should have suspected something. That same little voice that made him hate pirates in general when he was only a lad.

When he was picked up out of the sea by, at that time still, Captain Norrington, the Governor and Elizabeth, he had been a young, scared lad. Nightmares plagued him for months about the ship he'd traveled on. Dreams about the darkness of the sea that was swallowing him, about the fire that slowly ate away his watery home. And lastly, most horrific, he dreamt of the pirates that had hunted him with intent to kill. It was that very same fear that drove him to practice three hours a day to kill a pirate as soon as he met one. Who knew that a pirate would become closer to him than a brother? Jack.

Jack had risked that, he'd defied Will's inner voice disappear.

In his own unique manner Jack had convinced him that not all pirates were the same, that there were good men among them. During the pirates' rare visits, after his grand escape from Port Royal, he talked a lot and Will loved the stories that the pirate captain told them.

But now the very same pirate, now friend, had re-awoken that voice again. Jack had become exactly what Will had hated about pirates. As soon as things looked bad, he had disappeared like a thief in the night.

Will didn't want to talk about it. Not even with Elizabeth. He thought she would probably understand him, but he couldn't bring himself to confess his doubts towards his friend. So he kept them to himself. Instead, he found comfort in the kind words about Jack by Gibbs.

Will hadn't even noticed that Elizabeth was awake. She had been lying in his lap with her eyes closed and when she stopped playing with his hair he had simply assumed she had fallen asleep. Truthfully, she had been thinking. And that prompted her to ask the most obvious question, one no one else had thought to ask.

"Do any of you know anything about Toomey?" she asked.

Sitting up straight, she turned her attention to the pirates. Uncomfortably they look at another, then one by one all eyes rested on Anamaria. Challenging she meets Elizabeth's eyes before she replied.

"I knew 'im. But tha' s not my tale to tell. Jack never liked talking bout 'is past and I'm no' sure if he would want me to tell it."

The two women kept looking at each other as if they wanted to find out who was the stronger. Silence seemed to grow and hung like a thick blanket over the room.

"I see. What _can_ you tell us?"

The air seemed to clear a bit when Elizabeth politely asked the question. There seemed to be an understanding between the two, a sort of respect for each other.

"Toomey wants revenge on Jack. But what Jack did to him was within his rights."

That's all she says, but it seems enough. For now. 

"Ay, lad. How did ye know Jack was in trouble?" Gibbs interrupted.

In disbelief both Will and Elizabeth looked at him.

"But… but I thought you were the one that sent us Jack's hat?" Elizabeth managed.

"Hat?" This answer clearly pointed out that it wasn't Gibbs who'd done that. Anamaria sudden seemed to turn a couple of shades redder. 

"Ana?" Gibbs turns to her with a raised eyebrow. "Did you send them Jack's hat?"

"Aye. I… I just thought that somebody should 'elp him!" For a moment Ana looked miserably at her hands. But only for a moment. Soon, her normal spirit was back and she looked Gibbs in the eye.

"How did you do that?"

"I sent Cotton's parrot away with it. It's a smart bird!" Ana said in defense of the parrot. 

"Why didn't you just send us a letter?" Will inquired.

A definite blush crept up the female pirate's face, "Can't write, mate."

Will and Elizabeth exchanged looks of disbelief.

"But Gibbs can!" She added. This time it was Gibbs' turn to turn a couple of shades redder. 

All the pirates turned to Gibbs.

"Ye can write?" Marty asked.

"Aye."

"Why didn't ye tell us b'fore?!" Ladbroc continued.

The quartermaster shuffled uneasily. "I made the mistake of tellin' someone once. I still 'ave the scars on me back from the fight that followed to tha' announcement. Pirates don' generally like people who can write." When Gibbs noticed Will and Elizabeth's confusion, he added, "They all think tha' as soon as you can write ye belong with the British Navy. Jack could get away with it cause 'es the cap'n. But 'e didn't want it to be common knowledge anyway."

'This is just great,' Will thought sarcastically. 'And Jack dared to say I was the stupid one. Seems to me that he makes a point of collecting as many stupid people around him as possible and than be King Stupid himself.'

~*~

During the many hours Jack sat at _the Faithful Bride_, the bottle of rum before him went untouched. In fact, he hadn't moved since he sat down in the empty corner. But through the haze of self-doubt and misery, some words filtered through and brought him out of his daze rather quickly.

"… _Pearl_."

At first, Jack thought it was just the voice changing tactics, thus trying to sound different. But, the longer he sat and listened the 'voice' continued singing his '_Jack is a murderer'_ song until he realized that he has, in fact, heard it right.

"I've 'eard that Toomey is going t' hunt for that fool Sparrow soon again. Probably going to use those friends o' his to get 'im. Stupid fool that Sparrow is. Worst pirate I've ever 'eard off. Ye should think 'e would 'ave learned no' to trust anybody and certainly not to become good friends with people. As pirate ye only bring them in danger."

Careful not to draw attention to himself, Jack eyed the two dirty sitting at the bar, emptying one mug after another.

"'ello luv," one of them yelled at a passing whore, "Time for good ol' Jonathan?"

"If'n ye pay," the whore quickly replied, "and ye could buy me a drink for starters."

Jonathan grinned at his mate and showed the whore a hand full of large coins. "All for ye, luv, if ye go wit' me right now. Ye get yer drink afterwards. If I liked ye of course."

The very young girl took a good look at the gold in Jonathan's hand. Picking one piece up she bit down, testing its value then agreed. With the girl in the lead, she and Jonathan disappeared in the crowd. The one left behind emptied his mug then began searching the room, seemingly looking for his own bit of pleasurable company. Soon several females were waving temptingly at him and with a stupid grin on his face he followed two of them to a back room.

A fool. That was what they'd called him just then. After he'd gotten the Pearl back from Barbossa, he couldn't walk into a bar without being offered free drinks and free female company, as long as he told his little adventure. Now he was reduced to 'the worst pirate ever', again. Miserably he stared into the distance. It was true.

"'Ello, Cap'n Jack Sparrow," a soft voice whispered in his ear. Too lost in his thought he hadn't seen the blond female approach. It took him a moment before he could place a name with the face. Giselle. 

Giselle chose this time to seat herself right next to the pirate captain, letting her right arm drape around his shoulders. Slowly her left hand traveled down following the skinny lines of Jack's chest. For a moment she frowned when her fingertips discover some small wounds on Jack's chest, but than she shrugs. He _is_ a pirate after all.

"I almost didn't recognize ye, Cap'n," again she whispered. She has learned two things during the visits of Jack. One, he paid much more if you called him Captain Jack Sparrow all the time and two, he preferred it if she whispered since she was fully aware how he normally hated the piercing sound of her voice. She had long forgotten already about the time she had slapped him, since she had a weak spot for the eccentric pirate. And that was not only because he paid good (although it was a main reason). In an odd sort of way he always treated her like a real lady, whispering silly words in her ear and once he even read her a poem.

"I've 'eard stories that ye'd disappeared. You almost had me worried, Captain, but luckily I know that ye can even trick the devil 'imself." Her left hand has found her way trough Jack's hair, touching the various trinkets hidden in it.

Jack still didn't reply. Normally he would have said something by now; preferably that he was captain Jack Sparrow and that she should have known better than to think that he would suddenly disappear without taking her with him. His dark eyes stared in almost shock at her.

"What's wrong, J-- Captain? Aren't ye happy t' see me?" Giselle pouted, knowing that this normally should form some sort of reaction. And of course this time is no difference. Suddenly Jack's hands come up, one firmly bandaged, and grasping her face, he pulled her into the most passionate kiss Giselle had ever experienced.

"Thank ye, luv." In a swift move he stands on his feet again, leaving, for once, Giselle completely dumbfounded. 

  
With long and confident strokes Jack walks back to _the Freedom._ He had to get to Port Royal, cause beware…

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow had a plan.

_______

_Next chapter is probably going to take some time, since this and next month I will be extremely busy with my study if I want to somehow survive this year. But I will write, don't worry about that! It keeps my mind of things :)_

_And for the ones interested: I've written a one-shot fic called 'Seansons Change' and will probably come up with some more short stories these months._

_Elven-Star-of-Gold - Sorry about the grammer mistakes, dear. I do my best and so does my beta, but of course there probably always be mistakes :)_

_Morph - Thank you!_

_Shaz1 - I'm going to catch up reading with your story really soon. Thanks for reading mine_

_Chem - I'm relieved that you like it. I was a bit worried about my explanation for Bootstraps name_

_Pigwidgeon - Your review really made me blush!_

_LoneGunGirl88 - I wish I could update more often as well. It's simply due to lack of time that I can't_

_Lykosdracos - You are a real sweetheart! And I must say your reviews are most of the time hilarious ;)_


	12. the Blacksmith's Clothes

_A very big thank you to my beta Jackfan2_

**Chapter 11 - the Blacksmith's Clothes**

It was odd how nothing ever seemed to change in Port Royal. Even after all Jack had been through during the last month, Port Royal was still the same. It was almost not fair, although on the other hand… it was good to finally have something _normal_ again.

Jack docked _the Freedom_ in the harbor, paid the one shilling to the harbor master and even managed not to steal his money back. After all, he was not here to find any (more) trouble or attract attention; he was here to save his friends.

However, the inhabitants of Port Royal weren't as stupid as most of them looked. While Jack made his way through the small town he noticed the many odd looks he received. Of course he had changed. He had lost a large amount of weight, he had a pronounced limp and he strongly doubted that he looked very good at the moment. But then again, who would _ever_ forget the grand escape of Captain Jack Sparrow?

In as much as Jack tried to hide the limp, it was to no avail. It simply pained him to much to make that a success. As to his other mannerisms, he didn't even attempt to stop the constant waving of his hands in the air. The main reason being he simply couldn't do that.

So, the only option that was left was a slight change in the plan. A disguise.

Instead of walking straight to the place he needed to go, Jack made a small detour to a place that he remembered very well. It was the very place where he had met a young lad, who practiced three hours a day to kill a pirate when he would meet him. Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop.

Of course, Jack knew that Will now owned the place, but to him it would always be Mr. Brown's. Good old Mr. Brown, who had attacked him from behind and so set a whole new adventure in motion.

Jack moved as quickly as he could through the streets of Port Royal, trying his very best to disappear in the background. This was, especially when your name was Captain Jack Sparrow, an impossible task. But he managed to get to the forge without getting caught by any red-coats.  It took only seconds to pick the lock and gain access to the dark room. This skill the pirate captain credited to years as street thief and burglar. Quickly he closed the door behind him again and he took a good look around him.

Nothing had changed. Even the bloody burrow was staring suspiciously at him. Now all Jack needed were some clothes. And a hat, couldn't forget about that!

"Hello," suddenly a soft voice said.

Quickly Jack turned around; out of reflex one hand flew to his empty belt. But instead of a large group of cursed pirates or a grinning Commodore, he only saw a small boy, sitting on a large table, legs happily dangling in the air.

"You are Captain Jack Sparrow, right?" the young boy said.

"Who the devil are ye, kid? Yer not a Turner, right? 'Else that bloody Will 'as a lot of explaining te do."

The young boy chuckled. "No, you silly! I'm David, David Lockney. Will asked me to look after the burrow," David waved at the animal.

The small animal brayed softly, gazing at the new entry to the smithy. Jack could almost swear that its gaze held an air of uncertainty and fear that the pirate wouldn't again prod the animal to action with a heated piece of steel.

"Besides," the boy continued, "I like it here."

Jack lowered himself with a grimace to sit on the ground. The lack of sleep was taking its toll on his body and exhaustion was quickly setting in. While his body craved respite from the ordeal he'd endured, his mind had taken its fare share of battering as he suffered the mental on slot of different emotions. But there was no time to give in to any of it.

"Aye, so yer lookin' after that animal over there. Isn't yer mother worried about ye then, David?"

The boy turned his eyes to the ground. "She's working all day." Then he looked up again and a huge smile appeared. "Can you tell me one of your adventures?" he asked hopefully.

"Adventures?" Jack wasn't entirely sure he'd heard right. Less than two days ago he had been referred to as 'the worst pirate', and now somebody was asking about his adventures? And what would he say? 'Aye, I've been beaten nearly to death, lost my ship, again, betrayed my friends and left them to die, and now I'm trying to salvage whatever I can?

"Yes!" Davey cheered, "Will used to do that, but he had to leave some time ago. Do you know where he is?"

It was Jack's turn to look at the ground with great interest. "Aye, kiddo. On me _Pearl_…"

This made the youth pause in thought for a moment. "Then, why are you here, Jack?"

"It's capt--- never mind. Well, boy, tha's the problem. I have to get m' self back to m' _Pearl_. But first I need new clothes. This whole damn town recognizes me!"

David laughed quietly. "Of course they do! But… I think I know where Will has some clothes here. He sometimes changed before heading home… Say, can I be part of your adventure then?"

Jack flashed his grin. He was really starting to like this little devil. "Aye, mate. Yer going te have a key part! Now get me those clothes!"

Soon Jack found himself bending over a small trunk wherein several articles of clothing lay perfectly folded and organized.

"Damn, whelp." Jack muttered without malice. "Always 'as te have it all nice and clean…"

After several minutes of trying clothes on and attempting to avoid abrading his still sensitive wounds, Jack managed to find a perfect match. Jack had always been smaller than Will and now that he'd lost weight, that made it even easier to fit in the clothes. With a grimace, Jack realized the clothes were no longer neatly organized. In fact, they now form a large pile of fabric on the ground. Oh well…

"Now a hat, know where I can find one, Davey?"

David jumped up and down in delight. "Wait here!" then he ran off.

Jack gathered his own clothes and hat together and puts them in a bag, having no intentions of leaving them behind. Only in the blacksmith's clothes for a few minutes and he was already feeling uncomfortable. Then David returned and Jack's mouth almost dropped open in amazement.

"Damn the luck!" he muttered when he recognized the huge white feather on the hat.

Barely two hours after Jack had entered Port Royal, he was once again on his way, following the original plan. His hair was hidden under the damned hat and the clothing did a good job hiding the normal pirate look. After glancing at his companion Jack grimaced. In keeping to his part in the grand adventure, Davey walked happily along side the pirate in disguise, unable to hide his childish enthusiasm. 

"Where are we gooooing?" David singsonged.

"T' visit an old friend of mine, mate."

"Do I knooooow him?"

Jack grinned. "Aye, matey. I think ye should know him. In fact, I would be disappointed if ye didn't."

"Really?!?" David was practically bounding around now. "Is it a pirate?"

Jack laughed. "Ye've already have met one pirate, lad. Am I not enough fer ye?"

"It would be fun if there would be a pirate living here… so I could visit him."

"Well, Davey, I swear upon pain of death, every time I'm near, I will visit you, savvy?"

"Really?" The boy asked with wide sparkling eyes.

"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow never breaks a promise. But now, lil' one… ye have to get back to yer home. It might get dangerous and I don't want ye involved."

"But I'll miss all the adventure!"

"You will get enough adventure, believe good ol' Jack on that one, lad. Now, time t' keep yer promise…"

David's face darkened and he crossed his arms churlishly. Jack stopped and lowered himself gingerly, so that he was now eye level with the little boy.

"Son," he began seriously, "Ye'll have yer adventure, some day! But not yet. And believe me on my word: ye get bored of adventure in the long run."

The boy nodded, then said, "You will visit me again? Just as ye promised?"

"'F course, lad! My promise is my bond. Savvy?" That made David smile and soon he scampered off. Satisfied that the boy was far enough away and would not return unexpectedly, Jack continued on his way, whistling softly.

During their brief time together Jack had developed quite a fondness for the lad. David had proved to be quite the find, not only for the disguise he'd presented the pirate, but for the wealth of information he'd unknowingly imparted. The information had proven essential to execute the next part of his plan.

Again, doing his best to hide the limp, Jack approached the fort and headed directly for the grandest, most beautiful house within its walls. Second only to the governor's mansion, the house boasted a majestic view on the Caribbean Ocean. The pirate knew immediately he had the right house and after a short moment of hesitation he knocked on the door.

Less than a minute later a butler opened the large, ornate door.

"Sir?"

"Hello, dear man," Jack said in his best English. "I would like to speak to the Commodore."

"I'm sorry, sir, but the Commodore is busy at the moment. I would recommend that you return tomorrow morning, and then he will have time."  
  
"I see."

"You could leave a message, if you like?"

"No, thank you."

Jack turned to leave and heard the door close behind him. He didn't have time to wait until tomorrow morning! And whoever was inside there, it could never be more important than the lives of his friends!

After he retreated a safe distance from the house, Jack thought about his next step while he quietly observed the dwelling. The garden surrounding the vivid yellow exterior, boasted some exotic flowers in brilliant colors. Scanning the large abode he noted it maintained high glass windows all around and…then he found it. Just what he needed: an open cellar window.

Quietly, he crept over and peaked inside. Seeing no one, he pressed the window the rest of the way open and entered the Commodore's house.

Silent as a mouse he began his search for the Commodore, careful to avoid the few servants moving about. A big fat cat sat unmoving from its spot on a couch, only casting him a brief uninterested glance. Jack waved at the cat, having a weak spot for these animals himself, before he heard voices. At least the Commodore's office wasn't far now!

Following the voices he located the room and moved carefully toward the closed mahogany doors. Pressing an ear to the wood, he listened to the conversation within. A grin appeared and as he listened, it grew wider and wider. What he heard was _at least_ interesting and he had to stifle a chuckle in response.

Suddenly the doorknob jiggled; just in time he stepped to the side as the doors flew open. In their wake, an old lady stomped past him, her skirts swishing angrily as she murmured unladylike words exiting the house. Jack continued to grin at the retreating woman's back waiting until she disappeared to make his move.

Cautiously, then, he stepped into the office, closing the doors softly behind him.

"Who…?" the Commodore started as he looked up. His words trailed off as his mouth now gaped at the sight before him.

With an elegant wave Jack removed the 'nice' hat and bowed with a flourished movement, all the while flashing his roguish grin.

"Ello, Commodore. Sweet mum yer having."

"Sparrow?!"

_Lykosdracos - I love it how you always put quotes from my story in your reviews. Thank you!_

_Elven-Star-of-Gold - I'm improving on my grammar… once it will be without a singly one mistake ;)_

_Ld - Hello sweetheart! I hope everything will go fine for you!_

_Morph - The Jack Sparrow spark?… I guess that one is on it's way to be back ;)_

_Rat - On this moment I write so much because of my studies LOL writing always makes me relax_

_Hana - 2 weeks with no internet oO I'm going away for 3 days next week and I'm already wondering how I'm going to survive that!_

_Pigwidgeon - Sorry for a new cliffhanger, hun ;) And once again: thank you so incredible much for all your reviews!_

_Anaticulapraecantrix - Go Jack indeed!_

_OprahNoodlemantra - thanx for the compliment!_

_Ilirenelluithauren - I shall take a look at your story when I have a lil more time to read_

_Krazy - Thank you for your sweet review! Computers can be horrible once in a while, don't you think?_


	13. Small Talk

_A very big hug to my wonderful beta JackFan2_

**Chapter 12 - Small Talk**

"How dare you, Sparrow?!?"

Jack brought two palms together and bowed. "Mate, I would prefer if ye could keep it to _Captain _Sparrow."

Commodore James Norrington stared dumbfounded at the pirate in front of him. "What are you doing here, Sparrow?"

Jacks grin disappeared. "I'm here te talk with ye, mate. Only talk, nothing more."

James shook his head. "_We_ are not going to talk, Sparrow. I have no idea what 's got into you, or how you got in my house, but this is the end of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. Do you really believe you can escape again, from right under my very nose, in my very own house?"

"Who said I wanted t' escape, mate? I wanted t' talk with ye. Something wrong with yer ears?"

"Sparrow! Don't make fun of me now! Do you ever take something serious?"

"Aye, mate. I'm deadly serious at this very moment." Jack locked eyes with James. "Ye are going te listen to me, mate, whether ye like it or not. And believe me on me word as a bloody pirate: if after listening to me ye can hang me if ye feel like it. Bloody hell, ye can even beat me te death if tha' makes ye feel happy. Just listen, aye?"

James could only shake his head in reply. Cocking his head to the side, he studied his nemesis before him. There was something wrong. Even he could see that by the look in Jack's eyes. It was also only now that he noticed some other differences in the pirate in front of him. On the outside, of course the clothes did make him appear more civilized, but that was not all. The man in front of him was a lot skinnier and paler than he remembered. He sat down behind his desk and Jack also seated himself in front of him, probably the same chair were only minutes ago James' mother sat.

"Good. I'm here t' talk about two young people tha' happen te mean a great deal t' me. And, as it happens, I think they mean something to ye, as well. I'm talking about the whelp, Will Turner. and his bonnie lass, Miss Swann, they're in trouble. That lad's just like his ol' dad, always getting into trouble by following his silly heart. They came t' rescue me. _Me!_ A pitiful excuse fer a pirate. That bloody lad followed 'is heart and his bonnie lass followed with the same enthusiasm." Jack clenched his fists. "Now they are in some serious trouble."

James taken aback; today he'd seen things in the pirate that he never thought he would see. There was an odd glint in the pirate's eye when he had called himself 'a pitiful excuse'. But that was for another time, right now he was more interested in the two lovebirds.

"Were are they then?" he managed to say. Closely he watched the man in front of him.

Jack stood up again, obviously not used of sitting still for too long, and started to walk with a slight limp, James noticed, around the rather large office. Agitated, it was several minutes before he finally spoke.

"On me _Pearl_, mate. On me _Pearl._ And they are not alone… me old crew is with them, as well."

James almost choked when he heard that reply. "On your _Pearl_?!? Are you keeping them prisoner?!"

Immediately Jack looked up, his two flaming black eyes made James wanted to crawl a bit further in the soft fabric of his chair.

"Never."

That simple reply was enough to convince the Commodore. For once this pirate was not lying. For once he was telling the truth. A naked truth without any embellishment. Suddenly James felt a deep respect for the slighter man that was nervously moving around in front of him. 

"I'm sorry, Sp-- Captain. I should have known that you wouldn't do that."

Jack nodded sadly. "Aye, mate. Ye should have known indeed. I might be a bloody pirate, but I couldn't lay a hand on those two. Not fer all the treasure in the world could I do that." For a moment Jack gazed out of the window. "I would have never left any of them in the hands of Barbossa either," Jack softly muttered. The words were so soft that James was uncertain if the pirate had said it out loud or that he'd just imagined it.

"But they are on me _Pearl_…," Jack sat back down, "together with… Walter Toomey." The last was spoken with a venomous tone.

"T-Toomey?" James repeated, not sure if he had ever heard of this person before.

"Aye, Toomey. Tha' man doesn't like me much I must say. Had quiet some fun with m'self already and now he 'as taken me friends with 'im." The hat that Jack held in his hands all this time, slowly became a heap of feather and fabric as the pirate nervously fought for control of himself. "'Ave ye heard of a ship by the name the _Unicorn?_"

The question surprised James for a moment, but quickly he recovered himself. "Yes. I believe it was taken over by some pirates only a couple of weeks ago."

"British ship I assume?"

"Indeed."

"Toomey 'as it now. Thought it was British. Only you Brits can come up with stupid names fer ships like tha'. Who'd ever name his pirate ship like tha'?"

James decided it was better not to reply. During their conversation a fat cat entered the office and after he rubbed his head against James leg, he turned to the pirate in the chair. Upon noticing the cat, Jack's eyes lit up and soon the ruined hat was set aside, replaced by the purring cat.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened, Captain?"

"Call me Jack, mate. When ye say Captain like tha', sounds as if ye're going t' choke in the sayin' of it." Jack grinned, "And I cannot 'ave ye choking just yet."

James sighed. "Well that is an encouraging thought... Captain Sparrow."

"Aye, it is, mate." Jack leaned back and closed his eyes. "Toomey. I met 'im on me first travel on a ship. He was also member of me first crew of _the Pearl_. Things happened and since then he seems te hate me with some passion."

"Things?" James raised an eyebrow. He could clearly imagine what kind of 'things' that could be.

"Yes, things. No need for more. Them _things _are in the past. All ye need t' know is tha' he hates me and tha' e's a dangerous man. Want te see proof? Can show ye a nice collection of scars and wounds if'n ye feel like it?"

James quickly shook his head. "No, thank you, Sparrow. I just had dinner."

Jack grinned. "Ye'e not trying to be witty, are ye, _Commodore_?"

"I wouldn't dare, Sparrow. Now continue."

"I have a plan te get me crew, Will and 'Lizbeth out of there. But I shall need yer help with tha' mate."

"It's still Miss Swann to you, Sparrow. And why should I help you, if I could save them by myself as well? You gave me the name of that man's ship."

"Well, several reasons mate. One; I do not trust the British Navy to think of anything themselves. Two; Toomey would rather kill them at the last moment than give up. Three; ye're not going to take away me satisfaction when I have helped te save them. It's me sanity were talking about here!"

James highly doubted that the pirate had any sanity in the first place, but he decided to skip on that comment as well.

"How do you think you can save them, if you say that Toomey would rather kill them than give up?"

Jack flashed his grin once again. "Aye, mate. Because 'e doesn't want _them._ And tha' is something I'm going te use."

It just didn't made any sense at all. "I really don't see why I should help you, Sparrow."

This time the grin also reached Jack's eyes. "Well, methinks I have a really convincing reason. Something I just accidentally heard when yer mum was yelling at ye."

Slowly a blush started to form on James' face. He swallowed hard. "What did you hear, Sparrow?"

"Well, C_ommodore_. I believe young 'Lizbeth told me yer first name was James. She always tried t' defend you, mind tha'! She seems t' be quite fond of ye, Jamie." Jack winked at the commodore. "But now I just heard yer lovely mum, talking to ye… but tha' was not James she was calling ye."

"S-Sparrow… I…"

"Aye, mate, don't be botherin'. Yer secret is safe with me, mate. That is… if ye help me 'f course."

James shook his head in anger. "You pirates are all the same! Blackmailers, betrayers!"

With a bang Jack's fist connected with James' desk. "I am _not_ a betrayer!" Shocked the cat jumped from Jack's lap and hide behind a globe that was standing in the corner of James' office.

For the first time during their conversation, James realized that Jack was in fact a dangerous man, even without any weapon. Of course Norrington had immediately seen that Jack didn't carry his pistol or cutlass with him, being trained to see those kinds of things. But this skinny and rather nervous man was angry… and angry men tended to be surprisingly strong as well.

"If I could only make clear to ye that my way is the only way to save me friends then I wouldn't 'ave said a thing in the first place," Jack seemed to calm down a bit again. "Though I _do_ wonder 'bout yer secret, mate. Ye are thinking I am insane, but ye aren't making much sense either, mate."

"I apologize, Sparrow. It was the shock I think."

"Can I ask ye one thing, mate? Something personal?"

James sighed. He had the feeling that he couldn't say no to this. "Of course."

"Why do you hate that name so much?"

James smirked. "You have no idea, Sparrow. You have _no_ idea, how much I was teased back in England. It's such a common name!"

Jack nodded his head. "And ye weren't common, is that it, _Jack_? Ye didn't like t' be common either. Looked down on the working people, am I right? People like me. People with names like Jack and John and such. Do ye really think tha' it matters what yer name is? Do ye really _really_ believe that it makes you a better person if they call ye James instead of Jack?"

"You don't understand… Jack. My mother called me Jackson James Norrington. And James was so much more… normal in the society I was living in. So I soon become James to everyone. Only my mother calls me Jack and only when she's really angry with me." James looked at his hands, suddenly feeling really stupid.

"I feel sorry fer ye, James. Really."

The two men stared at each other, both trying to decide what to do with the other in front of him.

"What was your idea, Jack?" James asked after a minute.

"Do ye remember that island where you found young 'Lisbeth and meself?"

_-_

_Will and Liz will re-appear in the next chapter: don't worry!_

_I'm also going to post a new story really soon about Jack's three days on that 'godforsaken spit of land'. Keep a sharp eye! :)_

_OprahNoodlemantra - I'm starting to develop a bit of a weak spot for dear ol' Norrington… you should consider yourself warned_

_JackFan2 - I think Jack will be able to convince Norrington to help him, especially when James will know that Elizabeth is in danger. I'm starting to get rather fascinated by the idea of an interaction between Jack and a young kid… might become a story as well! Thanks for all your support, hun._

_Meowface - Oh well… it might take some time for me to update, at least you can be sure that I will not abandon this story, since it's way too much fun to write in the PotC fandom_

_Pigwidgeon - I think this one is again a cliffhanger (sorry!). I'm just that evil… Bwah haha! I think I can safely ask you this, looking at your username: have you seen Prisoner of Azkaban already? I loved it! Made my HP muse wake up with a thud as well ;)_

_Gabwr - I really wonder where you got that username from LOL. Thanks for reading!_

_Elven-Star-of-Gold - Will and Elizabeth will come back in the next chapter, I just couldn't include them in this one. But they are definitely not forgotten (especially not since I re-found my love for this couple)_

_Insane4seto - -takes cookie- Thank you! :) Wow you are a determined reader! But I'm grateful for that_

_Morph - LOL indeed Poor Jack with Will's hat… but I think that hat is ruined now so Jack is save from that evil piece of clothing ;) _

_Ilirenelluithauren - I'm doing nothing else then writing at the moment, although it's not always focused on the same story_

_I have 162 reviews… -gasp- I can't believe it! Thank you so much everyone who has reviewed and is going to review!_


	14. Secrets

_And again a very big hug to my beta Jackfan2 (you all should check out her newest fic called 'Of Duty and Honor': it's jealous making good!)_

AN: I also wanted to say that I put online a story called 'A Grand Total of Three Days'. This is a side story to all my PotC related fiction, since it will be about the past of the Jack in my part of the PotC universe. You don't have to read it, but for the curious among you: you might find some hints about Toomey in it as well ;)

**Chapter 13 - Secrets**

Jack stood at the helm of _the Dauntless _appearing not at all comfortable with that lovely little fact. It just seemed wrong. Here he was, on the deck of the very same ship that once transported him to Port Royal to hang. This time, however, he was here for a completely different reason: to save his friends.

Hands clenched around the railing, Jack stared out at the distant horizon. Instinct told him that they were sailing in the right direction, and that same inner sense always brought him to where his _Pearl _was. That was probably the strangest thing about his relationship to that ship; he could actually feel her presence. And at this moment, her absence.

"Hello, Captain, sir."

Jack turned around to see two rather nervous marines standing before him: Mullroy and Murtogg. For the first time that day he actually truly grinned. These two had been his guards on his last journey on _the Dauntless_ and he couldn't have asked for better. They were surprisingly witty and a very good audience for his stories.

"Aye, Mullroy, Murtogg," he nodded to them.

"Don't mind us talking with you, Captain, sir?" Murtogg asked.

"Don't break yer tongue, mate. Just Jack for ye. And te answer yer question: No I don't mind."

"Good, Cap'n… er… I mean, Jack, I wondered about something…" Mullroy said.

"Speak yer mind, mate."

"Well… You told us once that they made you their chief after you killed that giant squid, but… how could you stay underwater for so long?" Murtogg elbowed him annoyed, but Jack only laughed.

---

Commodore James Norrington could, from his position on the main deck, just see Jack talking with two of his men. The pirate captain actually worried him. He seemed not to be himself; especially as he spent most of his time at the helm, being completely silent with no sign of his usual annoying and rather noisy self.

Seeing the pirate on his ship brought to mind the time, not so long ago, just before they'd found the Isle of de Muerta. Clearly he recalled the moment when he had told Jack to stay silent during their travel to save Will Turner.

_You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave."_

Of course, the pirate captain had not listened to him then, but for whatever reason, this time he'd seemed to have taken this advise to heart. And while he'd never admit it to anyone, James realized for the first time that he much preferred the loud and daft pirate to this introspective one.

It didn't seem right to leave the pirate alone with his thoughts for too long. James, therefore, ordered Mullroy and Murtogg to keep him company whenever they could. Of course, he was aware of the odd friendship that had grown between the men, when Jack first spent time in the brig of _the Dauntless._ That was probably the oddest thing about the pirate; somehow he always managed to befriend the most unlikely people.

In the evenings, James took care that the pirate stayed busy. At his strong request, Jack showed up at his cabin and the two would engage in a game of chess and drink. As the Commodore suspected, the pirate proved to be a quick learner, possessing a keen intellect and brilliant tactician's skill that even the most brilliant of England's naval commanders didn't enjoy. Even though he was a beginner, and Norrington the more novice player, Jack managed to win a fair amount of games.

During their games, James tried to get the pirate to talk about what bothered him.  While Jack never lacked for words, the Commodore's discovered that the pirate was remarkably gifted at talking abundantly, yet never actually 'saying' anything. As much as that annoyed him, James couldn't help but enjoy their lively and engaging conversations.  And, much to the military man's supreme relief, Jack never once brought the issue regarding the commander's actual first name.

Yes, he would miss their banter when the pirate left.

---

Will hated this, these uncomfortable silences. But what he hated more was the man who was the source of the stillness. Toomey.

In the middle of the room Toomey stood, staring through the bars at Anamaria. Looking every bit uncomfortable, she did her very best to ignore his penetrating gaze.

Taking his cue from the other member's of the Black Pearl in the adjacent cells, Will too tried his best to ignore Toomey. However, the man stood there for what seemed like an hour and Will caught his eyes flying to this hated person once in a while, before he stared back into space again. The evil presence of Toomey permeated every inch of his body.

"You know," Toomey suddenly said. Will looked and noticed he spoke looking at Anamaria. Strange, that voice didn't seem to fit with the image he had of dark and scary pirate captain, "I never understood why he protected you."

Still unwilling to meet his eyes, Anamaria stared with great interested at her hands.

"But the story seems to repeat himself, doesn't it?" he turned his attention to Elizabeth, who still wore her pirate clothes. "Seems he has taken another young girl under his _protection._ Aren't you jealous, Maria? Jealous to be replaced by a girl who is so much younger and fairer than you?"

This time Ana did look up, but she still didn't reply. Elizabeth shuffled uncomfortably, not sure what to say about this either. What on earth did Toomey mean?

"And you, son of Bootstrap? Jack seems to enjoy dwelling in the past, doesn't he? A young girl at his side, and Bootstrap Bill to get him out of trouble, just like old times." Toomey shook his head in amusement. "I still remember how Jack always said that Bill was the one who did stupid things, but the truth is… Jack was a much bigger idiot!"

"That's not true," Joshamee Gibbs stood and clenched the bars of his cell. "Jack can never be a bigger idiot than you are!" he spat.

Toomey raised his eyebrows. "And who are you? You are the new _grand_ protector of the Sparrow? The Sparrow who thought he could everything? The Sparrow who killed one of his own crewmembers?"

Gibbs eyes shot daggers at the man in front of him.

"I never understood why so many people followed this man… wanted to die for this man even! But you will find out the truth about your infamous friend soon enough."

"You will not catch him again."

This time Toomey really smiled. "Oh yes I will. Knowing Jack, he will do something incredibly stupid to save you people. And then I will have him in my power again." Then he turned and left them alone with their thoughts and worries.

"Ana?" it was Elizabeth who spoke first. "Are you alright?"

Ana had paled slightly during Toomey's little speech. "Aye… I am," she softly said. "I'm just a bit… worried 'bout Jack."

Gibbs had seated himself next to the female pirate and carefully pulled her closer, offering a bit of comfort. "Don't ye worry. Ol' Jack has had worse problems than this. He'll manage!"

Will absently played with Elizabeth's hair, as she sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. "Is it true what Toomey said?"

"What, kid?"

"About killing his own crew?"

It was Ana who replied. "Jack never liked te kill, lad. I know it's hard te believe since 'e's a pirate and all tha' but… really. It's true. 'E killed one member of 'is crew and that was t' protect me." She swallowed hard. "That was about 13 years ago…"

"To protect you?" Will found it hard to believe that Anamaria, who always seemed perfectly able to defend herself, needed help from Jack.

"Aye, lad. Te protect me honour." Ana turned her attention back to her hands, not able to say anything more.

_No heroes amongst thieves, eh?_

What had happened? Will's imagination was working overtime, but he really couldn't think of anything. And his doubts were back in full force, as well. Maybe Jack wasn't at all what he thought. Already once, he had left them and now this new information about him killing one of his own crewmembers? Of course he hadn't been so naïve to think that the pirate captain had never killed before… heck, he'd even witnessed one of these killings! He himself had killed some pirates, something he never thought he would be capable off. But a crewmember? Wasn't this whole pirate thing based on trust?

"Will?" Elizabeth whispered softly. "What's on your mind?"

Will sadly shook his head. "I don't know what to think anymore, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth sat up straight and looked her blacksmith in the eyes. "Now you listen to me, William Turner. If you start to doubt your own friends you have to remember something important. _He_ was the one who saved us back with Barbossa." Will opened his mouth to speak, but one look from Elizabeth told him better. "I know he did what was most profit to him, but do you really believe that, Will? Do you really, truly believe he would have left us in the hands of Barbossa after he had taken _the Pearl_ again?"

Will thought this over and slowly a small smile formed on his lips. He remembered Jacks rare visits to their little house and the stories he always told. He also remembered how Jack, surprisingly shy, had asked for his friendship and trust.

"Thank you, Liz," Will softly whispered in her ear before pulling her closer. "Thank you."

---

_Jackfan2 - LOL! You curious person! At least you are able to read it a bit earlier than most here :P_

_Scarlett Burns - Thank you! Too bad I can't offer _you_ a little Jack action figure. _

_Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - Poor Norrington! I'm actually growing rather fond of this man_

_Elven-Star-of-Gold - Well, here are Will & Elizabeth again. More of them in the next chapter as well_

_Insane4seto - Awwww! What a cute lil chicken ;) I really should put more animals into my story_

_Pigwidgeon - Keep a sharp eye for Norrington… He will become an important character in the sequel of this (yes… a sequel ;)). And I was also a bit disappointed that Pig wasn't present in PoA_

_Meowface - the horror of updating ;) I'm in fact way too busy to write in the first place, but I just _have_ to… My muse (and Jack) won't leave me alone_

_Morph - Thank you! I've discovered that I have great pleasure in writing Jack versus James conversations etc._

_Lykosdracos - What to say about Toomey… I normally have a rather odd affection for bad guys in all forms (I really like Barbossa!), but Toomey… In some ways I own him I guess, but I would gratefully trade him for somebody else_

_Hana - Again something more for you to read… I'm happy that you are still following this!_


	15. Something Stupid

_All hail my wonderful beta JackFan2_

**Chapter 14 - Something Stupid**

Time seemed to have slowed down for those spending it in the brig of the _Black Pearl_. In their own cell, Will and Elizabeth sat on the wood floor, while Ana, Gibbs and the rest of Jack's crew had been crowded in an adjacent cell. All had long since given up seeking a way to escape. It didn't take long to see that even with the right 'leverage' it would be impossible.

However, even given their circumstances, the atmosphere down the brig had surprisingly improved. At least they were all able to laugh and joke again, probably only because they had nothing else to do. Toomey had not been seen again, they only heard him scream orders occasionally. The only member of his crew they'd seen was the man delegated to bring them food as he hobbled in on his one wooden leg, set their food down and leave. Despite their attempts to get the man to talk, the only reaction they'd received from the older man was when he spat on the ground and left.

Perhaps the greatest frustration for them all was that they had no idea where they were. Anamaria and Gibbs could tell that they were still somewhere in the Caribbean, but that was all the information they could give. When they peeked through one of the small holes in the ship they only saw ocean, horizon and sun. Nothing more and nothing less.

"I wish Jack was here," sighed Elizabeth. "I'm sure he would have thought of something insane already… something that nobody in his right mind would think of."

"Aye, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs agreed. Elizabeth had also long ago given up telling him to call her 'Elizabeth' instead of _Miss_ Elizabeth. "'E would 'ave…"

"Maybe we should try to think as Jack?" Will suggested, not knowing what else to do.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, _that_ would be interesting!" She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she brought her hands up in a Sparrow-like manor.

"Well, whelp," she spoke, imitating the eccentric pirate captain, "Ye just have to wait fer the opportune moment!" She waved with one finger to Will. "Ye should have learned tha' by now, _eunuch_."

"Hey!" Will said, laughing at his fiancé's behaviour. "Don't you start as well, _bonnie lass_."

"He calls ye a eunuch often then, lad?" Ana asked amused, interrupting the teasing of the two. Will turned to the female pirate, for a moment he had completely forgotten the situation they were in, but this question brought him right back to reality.

"Yes. I really don't recall why he started to call that…"

"I can think of reasons," muttered Gibbs, while Will felt his ears turn pink. Ana just laughed.

"Well, matey… If I remember well ol' Bootstrap loved to call Jack a eunuch."

"Jack? Be called a eunuch?!?" Even Elizabeth looked startled at this revelation.

"Aye… but I believe 'e meant something else with it… Never found out what. Guess it was one of those between best friends something… Those two 'ad tha' a lot."

Will found it very hard to imagine his dad, calling Jack a eunuch, but it did explain why Jack referred to him in that way.

"You know," Elizabeth suddenly started, "James was right all along… Jack _is_ the worst pirate ever seen."

"What do you mean with that?" asked Will surprised.

"Well… In the stories I've heard pirates always kill and betray everybody who stand in their way and never allow friendship to grow. After I met him I never believed the stories about Jack killing entire crews…"

"Yer a good lass, Miss Elizabeth," Gibbs spoke. "Jack might be a fool, but 'e's not foolish enough to kill fer pleasure."

"Indeed. And he has friends," she sat up straight. "That's why you returned with _the Pearl_, right? Out of friendship."

The pirates exchanged looks.

"Of course you did!" Elizabeth answered for them, "At first you reacted like every other _normal_ pirate would: you seized the opportune moment and took the Pearl. But when you sailed away things went wrong, right? You realized that you missed Jack… that he had become a friend."

"_The Pearl_ is nothing without her Sparrow," Gibbs muttered under his breath, and Elizabeth wasn't even sure if she had heard it right.

Ana smiled friendly at Elizabeth. "Yer smarter than ye'd think, missy. Aye, I don't think I could leave tha' daft fool ever again."

All the pirates muttered an agreement to that reply, along with Mr. Cotton who would not be left out as he nodded vehemently.

"So…" Will started. "That means… you are all terrible pirates then?" He wasn't even sure what their reaction would be. To his relief most of them chuckled, and some even looked proud!

Marty, the little pirate, laughed out loud. "You could say it like tha'!"

"Well, that explains a lot," Will said dryly.

"I guess it's something about him," Elizabeth thinks out loud. "I can't really explain it… his aura I guess."

"Aura?"

Suddenly Elizabeth was strongly reminded of Barbossa with his 'We're naught but humble pirates'.

"Yes, aura. Something that hangs around him that makes you feel attracted to him in some form. I guess you can only choose between liking and hating him, nothing in between." She sighed. "I guess this also means that when Jack creates enemies, he makes them for life."

"Just our luck."

Elizabeth laughed. "I guess indeed."

Suddenly a commotion began above them. The sounds of running feet echoed on the blanks above and shouted commands shattered their quiet camaraderie.

"What the devil are they doing up there?" Gibbs said annoyed. "Are we under attack? Or are they planning to attack some poor sod?"

More yelling was heard and it seemed that the entire crew had been roused. Mr. Cotton tried to peek through a hole in the ship, but the only thing he saw was that very same calm Caribbean ocean they always saw. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Elizabeth suddenly felt really uncomfortable as if something was about to happen. "I hope we are not going to attack someone, although… that _could_ be our opportune moment to escape!"

_"Gentlemen…" _Shouted a familiar voice from on deck.

For a moment nobody down in the brig dared to breathe.

"W-wasn't that Jack?" Elizabeth managed to say.

"It sounded suspiciously like him," Will replied while he jumped on his feet, helping Elizabeth up as well. Soon every one of them were standing and, when able, pressing their face against the bars of their cells as if they were hoping those would suddenly disappear. Their heartbeats were racing and not a single one of them dared to believe what their ears were trying to tell them.

_"Jack Sparrow!" _Toomey's voice answered._ "Welcome aboard _the Black Pearl_, you daft fool. Ye should've stayed away! But, alas… ye always were too arrogant fer yer own good."_

Other things were said, but the crew in the brig couldn't hear that.

"What's he doing here!" hissed Elizabeth. "Toomey will get him again!"

"Saving us," muttered Ana, "Jack, ye bloody daft fool! Ye shouldn't have bothered!" She desperately wanted to slap him right now. She wanted to slap him like she had never done before. And she wanted to tell him so badly that he was a daft fool, a daft insane fool, who could only do stupid things. But still, deep in her heart, she was immensely relieved to hear his voice again… even though it was probably the last time she would hear it.

"Have faith in 'im!" Gibbs said, the only one who somehow managed to stay optimistic. "Remember what we just said 'bout 'im…? Daft as he is, he can do things that people in their right minds can not."

They all remembered, but suddenly it was simply way to hard to trust, to believe in miracles.

"Please Jack," Will muttered so softly that even Elizabeth, who was standing only inches away from him, couldn't hear, "Please… don't do anything stupid!"

 When he heard the next thing that Jack said, Will closed his eyes in despair.

Too late. Something stupid was already done.

----

_I would love to thank you all personally, but somehow ff.net doesn't allow me to read your reviews at the moment. I'm sorry. If there are any questions asked I will answer them in the next chapter :)_


	16. Return of the Sparrow

_Once again a very big thank you to my beta JackFan2_

**Chapter 15 - Return of the Sparrow**

Jack felt rather nervous about what he was about to do, but at the same time a strange sort of excitement.

This was just, yet again, why he preferred a pirate's life over that one of an 'honourable' man. Of course the freedom played a large role in his choice, but also this: the adventure. Jack had great respect for all those men and women who sat at home and did what they had to do: did their duty and their work. He was quite positive that he would go insane if he were forced to do that for the rest of his life.

No, pirate was in his blood.

Leaving Norrington and his crew on the Dauntless, he now stood in a longboat that he'd rowed on his own to the port side of the _Black Pearl._ Before he'd left the Commodore, he instructed him to stay away until he could provide the sign to intervene.

Reluctantly James had agreed. Jack himself didn't know when it happened, but he had grown rather fond of the Commodore. The man was more intelligent then he had expected and had a rather entertaining sarcasm and bland wit that he found terribly unexpectedly amusing.

The greatest surprise came during their journey when Norrington insisted the ships doctor be allowed to tend the pirate's wounds. At first, pride made the Jack resist, but after some minor arguing, where in James threatened to make Jack spend the entire journey in the brig, that he relented. Now, properly medicated and bandaged, Jack's arm and leg were more comfortable, although still pained him somewhat

However, Jack's thoughts were no longer with the Commodore and his men; he had far more important things in mind as he stared up at his ship.

His_ Pearl._

The closer he got, the faster he rowed as the thought of walking her dark wooded deck thrilled him to his soul. The excitement was tempered by caution as he realized he'd most likely be spotted by one of Toomey's men at any moment. The bastard wouldn't be so arrogant as to forget to set out a watch. Right?

But no shout of alarm ever came and he smiled as Lady Luck seemed this time to be at his side and he floated in undetected. Now, Jack stood in the little boat and nearly trance like reached out and touched his _Pearl_ again. In a lover's caress, he bore his palm down on her, feeling the cool wet wood under his hands. Pressing his forehead against her hull he breathed in her sent and couldn't recall feeling this happy in weeks. Immediately he felt at home and safe.

This was no ordinary ship. This was his heart, his soul and the reason he was Captain Jack Sparrow and not just another face in the crowd. This ship was his life. And now, he was about to walk that fine line between reason and madness to save his friends. Friends? Well, the friends they had once been, perhaps, for they probably hated him now for betraying them.

Gathering strength from the touch of his _Pearl_ Jack sighed deeply before climbing up. The journey to the top proved rather difficult and slow as his leg and left arm started protesting the exertion, but Jack didn't mind. The slowed movement meant he had more time to think about his plan again. James Norrington had been so kind to give him a new pistol and sword, since Will (and probably Toomey now) still had his, but it didn't seem right. This pistol was not his loyal companion for 10 years. But he didn't have much choice.

Jack carefully peeked over the railing and then climbed, as quickly as possible, on the railing itself, one hand in the rigging and the other hand holding the pistol.

"Gentlemen," he said.

Immediately things start to happen. Two of Toomey's men nearest where the pirate stood, discover him and started yelling, as they reached for their weapons they scream for their captain. Soon it seemed as if the entire Royal Navy is about the attack the _Pearl_, at least… when you consider the large amount of panic Jack's appearance seemed to cause.

"Gentlemen…" Jack says again, while waving his left arm in the air in a dramatic poseur.

Then the crowd of Toomey's crew gathered in front of Jack seemed to split in two parts as Captain Walter Toomey in long confident strides, approached.

"Jack Sparrow! Welcome aboard _the Black Pearl_, ye daft fool. Ye should've stayed away! But, alas… ye always were too arrogant fer yer own good."

Jack flashed his grin and bowed slowly to the object of his hate in front of him. "Toomey, mate. I always knew ye were a bad looser. Seems not much has changed over the years."

Toomey spat on the deck. "Ye've gone to far this time, Sparrow. Now yer mine again and I swear… ye are going to wish that ye had stayed away from me."

"I'm already wishing tha' now, mate. But I didn't come 'ere te talk with ye bout that. I've come te make ye an accord."

"Ye're going t' make an accord? With me?" Toomey laughed shaking his head, "I don't think so." Then, turning to his gathered crewmen he yelled, "Get 'im!"

Blood-lust shone in their eyes as each man took a step forward, clearly anticipating getting their hands on the other pirate captain. Jack's only reaction was to grin then slowly he moved the pistol up. At first it had been pointed at the men in front of him, now it was placed carefully under his very own chin.

"Ye don't want te be doing tha', mate," he said almost cheerfully. With a wave of his hands Toomey stops the other crewmen from attacking their prey.

"What yer playing at Sparrow?"

"Tsk, tsk, Toomey," Jack said in a disapproving tone. "Seems yer ears still don' work like they should, mate. Like I said… I want te make ye an accord."

"Well, Sparrow," Toomey spat crossing his arms over his chest, "why would I want to be makin' an accord with ye when ye're within my reach already?"

"Don't claim what ye don't own, mate. I'm in nobodies reach at the moment. I'm only in the reach of the Devil 'imself, but so are ye, mate, so are ye. If ye just want te listen to me person fer a moment, then we can make a trade."

"Trade?"

"Aye. Me for me friends."

For a moment only the sound of the sea can be heard. Then Toomey found his voice once again.

"Lemme get this straight, ye want te trade you fer yer friends?" Again, Walter laughed, "Ye don't understand, Sparrow. I already own you!"

"Ye think so? If ye take one more step in me direction, I shall pull this trigger and send m'self to Davey Jones Locker."

"Yer a daft fool, Sparrow! How can you save your friends when ye're dead?"

"I can't," Jack replied with a shrug. "But I know what ye want, mate. Ye don't want them, ye want me. Ye want revenge against me fer something I done in the past, something tha' was entirely yer own fault. If ye want tha', be my guest, but I'll not let ye harm me friends to get it. So, it's all quite simple, really, if ye don't agree, I shoot meself and ye'll not have yer revenge. Savvy?"

Toomey shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe ye, Sparrow."

"Ye should, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow above all!"

Toomey nodded and smiled a feral toothy grin. "Aye, I've 'eard that one before. So you want me to set your friends free?"

"Aye. Give 'em one of yer longboats, the other is lying in the waters already," Jack nodded downward. "And ye are without a doubt 'ere fer a reason, Toomey. Seems ye did a bit o' diggin' after me past, am I right? So, ye can let them row to tha' bloody island."

"Ye know, Sparrow, I thought it'd be a nice idea t' maroon that son of Bootstrap on your little island. O' course I heard the stories 'bout yer grand escape. Sea creatures! Damn ye, Sparrow. What did ye do? Kill an honest sailor t' get away from tha' island?"

Jack felt hot anger suddenly flowing through his veins, but by reminding himself that losing his temper wouldn't help his friends or his crew, he managed to stay calm. "Just a bit of good ol' luck, mate… as always."

Toomey nodded, deep in thought now. "So ye want me to maroon all yer friends on tha' island? Tha's in short what yer asking from me, right?"

"Ye can put it like tha' mate."

"So ye just want to condemn them to death… nice friend ye are, Sparrow!"

Once again Jack struggled to suppress his rage. "'Lizbeth knows 'ow to get off," he muttered.

"'Lizbeth? Aye, I saw her. Tha's that new girl ye took under yer wing, right? Had enough of good ol' Maria?"

Jack chose not to reply. "Do we have an accord, Toomey? Ye're going to maroon m' friends on that spit o' land and I'm going to become yer prisoner instead?"

Toomey thought about this a little longer before an arrogant smile appeared on his face. "If ye want to send yer friends to their death, be my guest, mate. We have an accord."

"Aye, mate. Now get them out of their cells. I shall just stay here, with my friend Mr. Pistol, until they are far on their way."

Toomey nodded slowly. "Marcus, Hermes, get 'em out!" Two men of the crew went downstairs to free the prisoners, who all hadn't a clue what had happened upstairs.

---

_Lykosdracos - LOL! You had a funny panic stricken review! As if I would actually kill Jack! Oh wait… I could always do that of course… :P_

_Otherhawk - Thank you, luv! Any change that you will update soon as well?_

_Ferntree - LOL! I believe that was my worst cliff hanger yet ;)_

_Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - I guess that remark about Bootstrap called Jack an eunuch is going to hunt me forever… shall have to work that in the story somewhere_

_Morph - Listening to the PotC soundtrack never hurts, luv… great inspiration to write with as well_

_Pigwidgeon - I'm still all proud that I'm the first PotC story you've read. James is at least mentioned in this chapter, but he will get a larger part in the story later. Don't worry about that, just be patient!_

_OprahNoodlemantra - Well… this chapter came rather quickly… at least for me ;)_

_ElvenRanger13 - I'm on my way, luv!_

_PirateBlacksmith - YAY! Fellow C-Ber! huggles Thank you very much!_

_Insane2eto - You can turn enemies into Chickens? Maybe you should give it a try on Toomey then ;) And the funny thing is you gave me a b-day cake almost exactly half a year before my actual b-day LOL_

_JackFan2 - Well… ff.net decided to stop being annoying and I can see the reviews again. Thank god. Thanks for your undying support!_

_Captain Black Athena - Hopefully this satisfies your curiosity a bit ;)_

_Elven-Star-of-Gold - Grounded! How awful! huggles_


	17. The Grand Plan

_Many hugz to Julie for the beta-read_

**Chapter 16 - The Grand Plan**

As the prisoner's were brought up from the brig, Will was first to be shoved on to the main deck of the _Pearl_. The blaring sunlight made him squint, but he blinked several times to adjust to the glare. It took him a moment to register what was going on in front of him. In the brig they had only managed to hear a few words from the actual conversation and therefore they had no idea what had happened. The chaos on the main deck didn't help much either.

Quickly, Will noticed Toomey, who stood grinning like a mad man with Jack next to him. It seemed odd to the blacksmith that his friend had turned his face toward the ground, as if afraid to face him. But one thing gave will hope, Jack held his pistol strongly in his hands.

Elizabeth bumped into Will and he stumbled forward, feeling extremely clumsy. However, this made Jack look up and for a split second they locked eyes. The thing that bothered Will probably most was the desperate fear he saw in Jack's eyes.

Unmindful of the consequences of his actions, he stepped forward, trying to reach his pirate friend. Immediately several of Toomey's men tried to stop him, but Will simply ignored them. This time Jack really looked up and opened his mouth as if he wanted to stop him.

"Leave him be," Toomey laughed. "Let 'im hear of the grand plan of Jack Sparrow from the man himself!"

When Will finally reached Jack he grasped the pirate captain's arms and forced him to look up, ignoring the flinch that went through Jack as soon as Will touched him.

"Jack?" Will asked softly. He could feel the eyes of all the people on the main deck, burn in his back.

"Aye?" was the soft reply.

"Are you alright?"

Jack snorted. "Aye, mate. Captain Jack Sparrow is just like a cat, always falling on his feet."

Will shook his head. "You are a bad lair, Jack. You know that, right?"

This time Jack chuckled softly. "You are just like yer ol' Da, mate. 'E never believed me either."

Will couldn't help the small smile that tipped one side of his face. Jack softly shook his head and continued.. "I should 'ave known," he whispered softly.

"Known what?"

But Jack did not reply. Instead he pulled Will in a tight hug, a hug that was returned after only the smallest of hesitations. Jack sighed deeply after he had pulled back and than he grinned, showing to Will's great relief some of the good old Captain Jack Sparrow spark again.

"Listen here, mate, this is te plan. Ye, yer bonnie lass and all the fine gentlemen and woman of me crew are going to get into one of those longboats and row to tha' bloody island," Jack waved into space, "Yer bonnie lass will recognize it, without a doubt. Then ye are going to give te command to yer lass. She knows how t' escape."

Will blinked a couple of times before he replied. "Where's the plan?"

Jack flashed his grin. "Tha' was it, mate!"

"But what about you?" Will couldn't help the feeling of panic that was starting to rise…

After a flourish of dismissive hand gestures, Jack replied, "I'll manage, mate. Remember, take what ye can ---"

"Aye, this lovely chat has to come to an end once," Toomey interrupted and stepped between the two friends separating them. Will unwillingly stepped back, not wanting to touch the fixation of his hate.

"Wait." Jack put in.

Toomey eyed Jack, but for the most part ignored him. Jack took the initiative and with a dramatic movement removed his hat from his head and placed it on Will's. Will frowned since the hat didn't feel right.

In the beginning of their 'quest', when they only had Jack's hat as clue Will had tried it on a couple of times, closing his eyes and letting the scent of the pirate captain feed his imagination. Then he could clearly picture himself sailing on a pirate ship and going on a grand adventure. Now he wasn't so sure anymore. Will opened his mouth to comment, but a look in Jack's eyes told him better. Quickly he was hauled back to stand with the others. Elizabeth immediately took his hand and started to ask all sorts of whispered questions about Jack.

"All the fun 'as te end mates," Toomey spoke. "Now, if ye'd be so kind as t' make yer ways to the longboats and get of _my_ ship."

"Jack!" Anamaria shouted and more crewmembers of Jack started to call their captain's name.

Toomey laughed. "Jack is going to be my honoured guest fer a little longer, Maria," he winked at her. "Unless ye have other ideas?"

Ana turned away from Toomey and stared at Jack, who was starting to feel rather uncomfortable under her stare.

"Toomey," Ana said softly. "I'll go in those boats, but ye have to give me this one favour."

Surprised that the female pirate had talked to him at all, Toomey was so taken aback that he agreed. With quick, long strides Ana walked over to Jack and then, with all her power, fuelled by frustration and anger, she slapped him. Behind her back she heard how Toomey once again started to laugh.

"Developed quite a sense of humour that man," she muttered and this earned her a chuckle from Jack.

"Happy now, luv?" he said softly.

"Almost Jack." Then, before she could do anything else, she was lead away into one of the longboats.

Very slowly the other crewmembers followed. Some tried to fight, but as soon as Toomey pointed his gun at Jack they stopped and bowed their heads.

Elizabeth waved at Jack and he bowed at her, the palms of his hands placed carefully together. He saw her puzzled look when she noticed the bandages on his left arm and he smiled. The lass was a bright one, for certain!

Gibbs didn't give up so easily. Will and Ana literally had to drag him along with them and they only could do that because Jack had ordered Josh to leave the ship.

Finally everybody sat where they should and slowly they rowed away, not able to turn their eyes away from their captain and his ship. Guilt, fear, concern, anguish, and a feeling of desertion, they all felt this as the rowed away, leaving their captain, again.

Will still had Jack's hat on his head and when he saw Jack watching him he stood up and lifted the hat in a respectful manner. Then he sat down again, hat still in his hands.

When he was sure Toomey would not be watching him anymore he started to observe the hat a little bit closer. It didn't look different, but it certainly had felt so! Ignoring Elizabeth's curious questions for a moment, he started to feel around and quickly his hands found something hard inside. Carefully he managed to get it out.

In his hands, he now held a folded piece of parchment. Jack's crew, all squeezed into the longboat, couldn't help but notice and now eyed him curiously, many craning their heads to see.

"Row on!" Will shouted as soon as he noticed this growing attention. "Want Toomey to find out?"

This brought every one of them back to their task. Carefully masking their attention, they took up the ores again and started to row as if nothing was happening.

Slowly Will unfolded the piece of parchment, while Elizabeth and Anamaria were curiously peeking over his shoulder. Anamaria sighed in frustration when she couldn't read the written message, but both Will and Elizabeth gasped out loud.

Maybe Jack did have some sort of plan.

- End of Part 1 -

---

_Okay…I'm aware it's a bit of an odd place to stop, but I wanted to end _Insanity is an Option_ here and continue this story in the sequel called '_Inferno_' at least… I think it will be called like that ;)_

_Don't worry! This story is the first part of something that will probably become a trilogy and if you think this was the worse ending of a story you can get… wait until the ending of part 2 ;) Just remember that I'm a Quentin Tarantino fan…_

_When I upload the first chapter of the new story I shall upload an end note, with thank you's and review replies in this one, so that you will know that the second part has arrived_

_-_

_OpraNoodlemantra - Well… he has a plan. Although I'm not entirely sure if it's a good one_

_JackFan2 - More and more people seem to like Norrington. The good thing is I do to, and he will have a much larger part in the second part of this story._

_Rissa of the Saiya-Jin - I'm not sure if Jack is able at all the stay out of trouble in the first place!_

_Pigwidgeon - Your own PotC story?!? Must read!_

_Otherhawk - YAY for working on an update. I'm dying to know what happens next in your story. And about silly plans… I guess that's Jack's middle name. Or was that trouble?_

_Captain Black Athena - Sorry for the long wait, hun. Have a bit of a writers block at the moment :$_

_Morph - Thanks for the compliment! I'm really trying hard to keep everyone in character!_

_Cheatachu82 - thank you!_

_Loraine - LOL! You just taught me a new word. Never heard to word 'engrossing' before. But thanks for the compliment!_

_Aura Starfire - LOL! Welcome in the PotC fandom then ;) And I just love to hurt the ones I love _

_Williz - Thank you! I really enjoy writing it, although it feels odd now that I finished this part_

_Lykosdracos - You know… I also still regret that piracy isn't a career option anymore. I would have gone for it without a doubt!  
insane4seto - LOL! An imagination game and Playstation 2! Go us! ;)_

_Padme17 - You must have a third eye then ;) But I'm not mean… really._

_-_

_One last note. King Arthur is a good movie. Go see._


	18. Inferno

Well, this is it then. My very last 'chapter' added to _Insanity is an Option_. How incredibly odd.

I would love to thank each and everyone who have read this, those who have reviewed and those who have not, those who've added me to their Author Alerts or Favourite lists: thank you. You have no idea how encouraging that is!

Special thanks go to: JackFan2, Pigwidgeon, padme17, OpraNoodlemantra, Elenor Edhelen, morph, williz, Captain Black Athena, YRP-is-so-kool, insane4seto, Lykosdracos, Otherhawk, Hana, meowface, Rissa of the Saiya-Jin, Scarlett Burns, Rat, Gothic Guardian, Ld, Woman of the Dunedian, jogreenleaf1, all the other Black Pearl Scroll members not mentioned here and everyone that I have forgotten :)

Now for the new story. It's uploaded and like I said called _Inferno._

Summary: [Sequel to Insanity is an Option] Jack is back with his beloved Pearl and his crew has found their freedom again. Now they only need to get rid of Toomey to become happy pirates again, but that's not as easy as it sounds...

Expert first chapter:

**Chapter 1 - Bloody pirate!**

"You _burned_ the rum?!?" Hands on hips, Anamaria was stood in front of Elizabeth and stared, completely flummoxed.

With a tilt of her chin, Elizabeth tried to feign a sense of bravery she did not feel, especially under the rather anxious look of not only the female pirate before her, but the rest of the Black Pearls crew who stood about her. The only one who gazed upon her in utter admiration was Will, but of course… that was to be expected. Elizabeth tried to stare back just as fearlessly, but failed, cursing herself while she looked away to the empty horizon, knowing that Jack was there somewhere… on his beloved _Pearl._

Why oh why did she have to tell the truth? _Why_ didn't she just say that the sea turtles helped them? Or mermaids? Surely even she could come up with something like that! If she had prefabricated such a tale maybe they would not have noticed the fact that half the island was turned into ashes.

"Holy Mother of God," muttered Josh Gibbs, not wanting to believe what young Miss Swann just told them. Why, there wasn't much worse he could think of than to burn a man's rum, let alone a man like Jack Sparrow.

- Continued in _Inferno_ -


End file.
